


Sing Star

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Music, Plot, Singing Competition, Some angst, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A modern AU where Diana Trevelyan enrolls in a singing competition at her mother's behest. Meets the mysterious and very talented Cullen Rutherford. From there, things aren't exactly as easy or straight forward as Diana thought they would be. Someone has to lose, and someone has to win. After all it is a competition.





	1. Past the Hard Part

Hearing her name called over the speaker she took her mark, stepping gingerly upon the white tape on the slate, polished tile. “My name is Diana Trevelyan and I’m going to sing, You and I.” Hearing the judges make intrigued gasps and questioning quirks, she smiled before she started tapping her foot along to the beat in her mind. Patting her hip, she closed her eyes and started to let the song flow from her. Hitting each high point and sticking each low. She could hear her voice, echoing off the audition room, causing her to grin wide as she hit the chorus. 

“Ms. Trevelyan,” the female judge sitting on the end, toyed with the silver pen in her hand. “You have such a pure voice, strong and raw. I love it!” Scribbling down a message on her paper, she smiled at the male judge beside her. “You’re in for me. It’s a yes.” 

He was bent over, discussing something with the other female judge. Both nodding he turned to face Diana, “you are going on to the next round!” Pressing a button, gold confetti fell on top of her head. 

A producer pointed her out the door, giving her information as she walked, “you’ll be part of the top twenty-four. Then the judges will run some more closed set auditions, all recorded, in a theater. They’ll whittle the groups down to sixteen, then do a ‘final cut’ to eight.” Handing her a small booklet, he yawned before sending her out the door, “be excited, go hug your support people, we need happy faces for the tv promo.” Holding the paper, she was in shock. Nodding along to the man’s words she walked back out into the waiting room where her best friend and mother sat. 

“Di?” Her mother was clutching her purse tight in her hands as she watched her daughter calmly stroll back into the room. “Di, say something Di.” Biting her bottom, lip, bright red lipstick slicking her teeth, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Diana held out the papers. Screaming she tugged on Diana’s friend. “Mom, Dorian,” she squealed dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet. “I made it!” 

Dorian picked her up in his arm, wheeled her around as he laughed, “you did it! We have makeup, hair, clothes, songs to go over! My dear, you will be flawless!” Diana couldn’t stop laughing and the producer moved the cameras away. Diana patted him on the shoulder, “I need to read these. I still have a long way to go, but I’m getting there.” Touching back down, she began reading, “come on, we can go. This package is all I need. I’m starving.” 

“You don’t want to stick around and size up the competition?” Dorian gasped, his over dramatic pausing making Diana laugh. “I thought I saw the most delicious creature enter the building just after you.” 

“Dorian,” she swatted his arm as she turned to her mother, “come on, lunch, please.”

As they began to leave, she caught the sound of a heavy men’s boots coming from the exit behind her and she couldn’t help but turn around. Standing in the doorway, with a satisfied smirk on his face stood a tempting vision. Tall, blonde, mirrored sunglasses, a simple black form fitted t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. But he was something to drink in. Turning around completely she grabbed Dorian’s arm, “is that who you were eyeing?” 

“Oh yes,” Dorian purred, biting the tip of his finger. “Look at that chiseled bit of heaven. And that sleeve.” Of course, his entire left arm was tattooed, from under the edge of his t-shirt down to his knuckles. That’s when Diana noticed the papers. “He’s in. Look.” Nodding towards the man, he flashed the camera a sinful smirk, holding up his papers before the camera crew panned off him. Once out of the light of the cameras he seemed to deflate a bit, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head, he dove into the papers. 

“Diana, Dorian, unless you plan on gawking all day, lunch isn’t going to wait,” Diana’s mother tapped her foot and instantly they both apologized. 

At lunch Diana read through the entire pamphlet and groaned. “I have to pick from one of these songs. All over done, boring and not my thing. I’ll make it work but, come on, really?” Passing the papers to Dorian she sighed. “I think I like two off that whole list, and I have to be ready in two days.” Staring over at the door, she watched the blonde man from at the studio walk in and head straight to the bar side. “Did he come alone?” She mumbled the words as he disappeared from view. 

“Focus!” Dorian slapped her arm with the papers. “I’ve heard you sing this before. It was good, do this one,” pointing to a song on the list he smiled. “Come on, they are trying to throw everyone off. See who can handle the heat. Rise above, darling.” 

Looking back over the songs, she agreed. “Two days. I think I can make this work. Thanks Dorian. Mother,” she smiled over seeing her mom nervously sipping her drink, “everything alright?” 

“Fine, just fine.” Giving a half smile her mother pointed at the papers, “you need to focus dear. Don’t get distracted.” Diana gave her mother an odd look, but she remained focused. “Alright, let’s get you home. I think today has been more than enough for you.” 

Paying for the meal, they got back into Dorian’s car, “let’s get your mother home.” Dorian gave Diana a shared look as they helped her into her house and got her comfortable before leaving. “She’s gotten bad news, I know it Dorian.” Sighing hard, she pressed herself against the back of the leather seat. “It was the hospital, I know it. I don’t know why she just won’t tell me.” 

“Because she wants you to chase your dream and not worry for her,” Dorian shook his head, as he drove towards her apartment. “Honor her wish. Focus on this opportunity. Pour everything you’ve got into it.” 

“For mom,” she grabbed Dorian’s hand off the gear shift and gave it a soft squeeze, “just promise you’ll be there.” Laughing he shook his head, “and miss at that fine talent, never.”

Two days passed far quicker than she hoped, and in the end, she was more than prepared. Having slept on it the first night she went back over the list and picked her two songs. Feeling confident she opted to wear a scarf, pour a tall travel mug full of her favourite tea, and limit her speech till her time. She wanted to be perfect. In the notes, there was mention of a makeup artist and stylist that would be used. Rolling her eyes, she did her own makeup and picked her own outfit out. Running a comb through her scarlet coils, she gave a quick fluff of her hair before grabbing her purse and walking out. 

Dorian was out front waiting. Getting into his car, she had text him before hopping in. “Oh, I see. Have to keep that voice pristine,” he chuckled checking his phone. “Let’s get you there to sign in and all that fun stuff.” Diana was texting away, letting him know what song she had chosen and how absolutely nervous she was. Checking her emails for what felt like the hundredth time, she finally huffed and put her phone face down in her lap. “We’ll be there in a moment. You should at least warm those vocals before you run the song over a couple times.” Dorian gave her a reassuring smile, as he pulled into the parking lot of the old theatre. “Nice backdrop. Little dramatic for me,” he snickered as Diana rolled her eyes. “Oh, come now, that was funny.” 

Diana calmly collected her stuff and walked with him to the main doors. Showing her papers, they informed her where she was to go, and where Dorian could be and not be. It forced her to separate from him and she was not looking forward to that. Heading to the sign in, she collected her number and pinned it to her shirt. Then she informed the production team what songs she’d selected, and she was given another number. Sitting nervously in the back, she began warming her vocal. Humming in her throat and running the scales, low to high and more humming. She stopped dead in her tracks when that same blonde came walking through the door. Roughed up jeans, and a Pink Floyd band t-shirt, the same mirrored aviator sunglasses. On his left wrist a thick, leather band, drawing her attention to the black and grey ink cover his arm. He was a tall drink of something strong, and she couldn’t help the instant zing of electricity that nailed her in the chest. Turning her head back, quickly she was trying to focus on the words to the song and everything was coming up blank. Peeking back, she noticed he had a guitar strapped to his back, ‘oh Maker, he can play too…’ that was it. Whatever, whoever that man was she had to know him. But, not till after she did her thing. ‘Focus,’ she chided herself as she closed her eyes and popped one ear bud in. Playing the song, she began to hum it through. Slowly warming her vocal chords. 

“Now calling to perform, Cullen Rutherford.” Diana peeked up, seeing who would be moving towards the stage. There was the blonde man she’d been eyeing up. He was striding up to the stage, his guitar in his hands. Pulling her ear bud out she was intrigued with what song he had picked, and how he sounded. Shrinking into the chair, she didn’t want to draw any further attention to herself. There was a soft banter between the three judges and Cullen before he began. Strumming the guitar, a few soft chords, Diana recognized the song; House of the Rising Sun. Biting her bottom lip, she stifled the gasp when he started to sing into the microphone. It was rich, velvet an perfect timber as he carried the song. Turning the song into his own, Diana could see the contestants stop and watch him. He had a power that drew the crowd in, and she laid her bet right there that he would easily be in the top eight. No doubt about it. 

Putting her headphone back in she closed her eyes. Her turn would be soon enough, and she needed to focus. Continuing to warm her vocals, she sipped at her tea. With the song memorized she was trying to find a connection to it. Find a feeling that spoke to her. Reading the lyrics, she nodded. That she could work with. Watching Cullen leave the stage she ignored the next three performers, none having the effect he had. Finally, when it was her turn to head up to the stage, she calmly strolled up the steps. Pocketing her phone, she smiled and answered all the judges’ questions before she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9YMU0WeBwU Here's the song Diana sung for the competition. :)


	2. Tall, Blonde, Single?

“You’re through to the next round,” an executive producer handed her another bundle of papers, as the camera filmed her reaction. Once they got the clips they wanted they left her to read and prepare herself. Face buried in the words upon the pages, she didn’t really look up as she exited the building, nearly running face first into Cullen. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” her papers went flying into the air, and she struggled to collect them all. “Let me help you,” he smiled brightly as he plucked a few pages from the air. Together they managed to wrangle the last of the papers. “Here you go, no harm done.” Handing her the sheets, he chuckled, “you! I heard your performance. Your voice is incredible.”

“Thank you,” she blushed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, “you have an amazing voice as well. I have no doubt you’ll make the top eight, easy.” Giggling she quickly shifted into a groan, “my ride.”

“Is everything alright?” Cullen could see her face twist up in frustration. “Do you have a ride? You from around here?” 

Digging through her purse for her phone, she let out a nervous giggle. “No, and yes and yeah I live around here. My… this is awkward and one moment.” Stopping her movements, she held out her hand, “I’m Diana Trevelyan. At least a proper introduction would be a good place to start.” Shaking her hand, he smiled, “Cullen Rutherford. Well met. Now, if you don’t mind, back to your ride. Did you need a lift in town? I don’t mind.” 

“Really?” She beamed, “you don’t even know me. Isn’t that like a thing not to pick up strangers?” Crossing her arms lightly, she let out a snicker as his neck line began to turn red. “Don’t worry, not a psycho, just socially awkward.” Giggling again she watched him rub at the base of his neck, his elbow pointing towards the sky, giving her a good look at the ink. “Nice sleeve,” she purred. 

“Oh, ya,” he smiled, “over a thousand hours of work.” Waving her to follow him, he made his way over to a black pickup truck. “Hop in,” he opened the door for her. “A gentleman, thank you.” Pulling herself up she was surprised how clean and simple the inside was. No garbage, no pictures, just a plain, unimposing truck. Telling him the address, he started off towards it. There wasn’t much conversation, both uncertain about the other. 

When she arrived at the address, she smiled, “thank you. I appreciate the lift. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow for the next round. Good luck,” she eased herself down and waved as he wished her luck as well. Heading into the house she heard the truck head out of the parking lot. Paying it no further mind, she began reading the papers and going over the options. Two full pages of songs, all from the seventies, and eighties. This was more comfortable, which led to a different problem, “there are too many to chose from!!!”

Flopping down on her bed she made a play list of all the songs she liked, and laying there, she just listened. As the songs, played she crossed out ones that might not work, or were out of her range. A couple hours later and she had narrowed the list down to five. There wasn’t much time, and she couldn’t really risk ruining her voice. Playing over the top five a couple more times, she crossed another two off. Now down to three she sent the song choices to her mother, “mom, which one do you like the most?” Waiting she went into her small kitchenette and began cooking herself something for dinner.

“The Best of Times,” the text read. That would be her song to go into tomorrow’s competition. Finishing her dinner and singing it through a couple times she called it before she wrecked her voice. “How are you feeling mom?” She tentatively sent the message, as she readied for an early bed. 

Her mother had been going to doctor’s appointments for the last month, not answering any questions Diana had. Her only answer was that she felt fine today, or she was better. Her mother wanted her to focus on the competition, focus on her future and not to worry about her. But her mother was everything in her life, and it was always at the back of her mind. “Feeling fine, going to get some rest. Been tired today. Message me when you know tomorrow. Good luck baby girl!” Placing her phone on the nightstand, she sighed as she tried to snuggle into her blanket. Tomorrow. 

Hearing her alarm go off, she bolted out of bed. “Shit, shit!” There was no time to shower, so instead she just piled her scarlet coils up onto the top of her head, pinning it up as best as she could. Applying her make up she kept an eye on the time. Dorian was due to pick her up shortly. Finishing readying herself, her stomach grumbled, “no time,” she reached for a quick cereal bar and was thankful for her Keurig. Just as her coffee finished, her cell went off, a text message from Dorian, “out front.” 

Racing out the door, she flopped into the passenger seat, “just, just made it.” She huffed, careful not to spill her coffee. “Alright, let’s go.” 

“Sorry about yesterday,” Dorian sighed, pulling from the parking lot. “Did your mother come and get you?” 

“No, I got a ride home from that blonde you liked. His name is Cullen, by the way.” Sipping at the coffee and munching away on the bar, she waved her travel mug at him, “just a ride home. Don’t you start that shit with me Dorian. You sticking around today or is work busy?”

“Sorry, I got called in.” Dorian reached over and squeezed her knee, “let me know how you do. I might not be able to get you.” Turning into the parking lot of the old theatre he put the car in park and sat with her till she finished her meager breakfast. “I’m sorry Di. You really should have a better support team.”

“No, no,” she waved him off, brushing her shirt free of crumbs. “They aren’t really letting support people in. Just kinda letting them sit by the door. So, you aren’t missing much. I’ll message you either way. Fingers crossed though.” Unbuckling she took in a deep breath before reaching for the car door handle. Stepping into the warm spring day, she calmly strolled towards the building. Stopping once to wave as Dorian pulled out of the parking lot. Nibbling her lips, she pushed through the doors and went straight to the sign in area. Getting all the paperwork managed she took a seat. ‘Why am I so nervous?’ she rolled her eyes at herself. There was no one here to see her fail or win, so the parental pressure was off. All she had to do was get up there, do her bit and wait. Perhaps it was the waiting part that haunted her. She wasn’t allowed to leave right away, know right away that she was in or out. She’d have to sit here, with the many other hopefuls to find out if they’d made it. To the top eight. 

“You look lost,” Cullen sat beside her, watching some poor girl’s nerves ruin her chance at the top eight on stage, as she butchered a Whitney Houston song. “Don’t let it get to you, you’ll do fine.” 

“Where’s your guitar?” She tried to smile and not focus on the chance she might blow this entire thing too. He was being kind and providing a much-needed distraction. “Using the sound track today?”

“They don’t want my guitar today, which works fine by me. I’ve been told if I make it to the top eight, to bring it then.” Chuckling he, eased back into the chair, “hope you didn’t have a late night last night.”

“No, no. Thank you again for the lift. I really appreciate it.” Hearing the next contestant be called up to the stage she felt the butterflies flitter away. “Ugh, why am I so nervous,” she let out a half giggle as she crossed her arms. “Seriously this is stupid. It’s, it’s just a song.” 

“Its alright to be nervous. Just don’t let it get the better of you when you finally get up there.” Cullen shrugged his shoulders. “If I remember right, I’m up in two.” 

Diana was stunned. He was so calm, so relaxed as they sat there, “you’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Seeing him chuckle she knew, “you were in a band! Come on, maybe I’ve heard you before! What was the name?”

“Probably not. But we were playing for a while. Band split up a couple years ago. Figured, I’d give this a go. Beats working on cars all day.” Shaking his head, he sat up a bit more, “hey, mind if I catch you after? Since we’ll be here a while. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.” 

“Sure.” Blushing softly, she nodded, “it would make the wait more bearable.” He was quiet, and nothing like how he looked. She watched him stretch, his loose Henley with the sleeves rolled up, popped just an inch over his pant line. And oh no, she didn’t need to see that. His softly tanned skin, and some very tight abs, and those chiseled hips that dipped down. Swallowing hard she realized she was staring and she wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t seen her. “Good luck. Break a leg! I think is what you’re supposed to say, right.” Nervously giggling she watched him scratch the back of his neck before he returned her smile. “Thanks, you too, when you get up there.” He winked at her, honey glazed eyes rimmed in a delectable chocolate shell. She would be thinking of those later. In the moment she got lost in them, he turned and began his slow stroll towards the stage.

Skipping up the steps, he spoke back and forth with the judges, before they started into the song. Diana grinned wide when Renegade came on over the loud speakers. As the music began to play, she leaned forward in the chair. Either this was as good as she thought it was going to be or… That’s when his vocals kicked in, and nearly knocked her backwards in her seat. “Maker, yes!” She pumped her fist, standing and dancing along with several other contestants. When the song came to an end, the auditorium broke out in applause and Diana knew he was a shoe in for one of the eight seats, easily.

He bowed and cleared the stage for the next contestant, who looked very deflated coming to the microphone. Diana felt more at ease waiting for her turn having heard him. Popping an ear bud in, she replayed her song one last time before stuffing her phone into her pocket. Seeing someone flag her over to the stage, she realized how Cullen was so prepared. He caught the stage hand’s motions. Rising from her seat she calmly walked down the aisle towards him. “You’re next, Ms. Trevelyan,” the stage hand smiled, “is this your song choice?” Checking over the song, she nodded. “Thank you, once this contestant is done and leaves the stage go up and adjust the mic however you wish. They’ll ask you a few questions and then we’ll start playing the song. You get three attempts if you make a mistake. After that, I think you understand.” 

Diana stood by, hearing the song come to an end. Waiting patiently, they called her name and she proudly strode up to the microphone. Answering the few questions, she felt a calm wash over her as the music began to play. Instantly feeling the song she began singing. With the bright lights of the stage in her eyes it was impossible to see anything. Which she was more than thankful for. Letting the song carry her away, she got into it as it pumped through the loud speakers. As the song came to an end, she could hear the clapping in the auditorium, nearly as loud as when Cullen finished his song. Smiling wide she bowed and put the mic back on it’s stand. 

Skipping down the steps, the stage hand stopped her, “wonderful job kiddo! We’ve got another half dozen to go through, then the judges will decide. Just get comfy and relax. Alright?” Nodding to him, she quietly headed back down the aisle. Blinking furiously, she was trying to shake the white orbs dotting her vision. She wanted to rub them, but there was no way she was going to risk smudging her eye liner or mascara all over her face. Making out the bathroom sign, she made her way towards it. 

Pushing through she could hear someone getting sick in the bathroom stall. Pulling her purse up, she looked for her eye drops. Fumbling through the contents she easily found the little bottle. Letting one drop into each eye she felt much better. Blinking a few times, she wiped the bit of tear and saline mixture with a small shred of paper towel. Feeling better she returned back into the main theatre room, another contestant giving their heart upon the stage. Diana paid the whole show very little, if any, attention before sitting back in her chair. Going over her messages, she missed him coming to sit beside her. “You were fantastic,” he stated as he eased himself into the seat beside her. “Really great. You’ve got pipes.” 

Blushing brightly, she shook her head, “you’re too kind.” 

“No, I am being honest. Rare, I know,” smirking he slid back into the chair. “Now, we wait.” 

Wait. That was the part that was going to drive her up the wall. Sitting next to this gorgeous man and pretend that she totally wasn’t thinking of things. Wonderfully, sinful things. Fiddling with her bracelet, she was trying not to continue down that line of thought. But, damnit if he wasn’t tempting. All that toned muscle, tattoos and looking over at his face she caught him toying with something. Sweet Maker, it was a tongue barbell. His damn tongue was pierced! That was it, she was well into the territory of thinking horrible things. She could feel the heat rise about her collar and time slipped away from her as she tried to hide her reddening cheeks. 

“Well there goes the last contestant. If this goes the way I think it will, we’ll have an answer in about an hour.” He pulled out his phone and was texting away, surfing through his social media, not paying Diana any attention. Toying with the little blue marble barbell, between his lips, his eyebrows furrowed tightly as he focused on the small screen.  
Nibbling her bottom lip, she tried to focus on her own phone. “Just waiting to find out, shouldn’t be too long hopefully,” sending the message to Dorian she eased back into the chair, trying to think about anything other than the auditorium full of mumbling contestants worrying about that top eight spots. 

“Texting your boyfriend?” Cullen snickered, as he pocketed his phone. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend.” Blushing again she started to laugh, “oh Maker, you think Dorian is my boyfriend!”

“His name is Dorian? Ya, I did. I mean you seemed super close with him and he gives you rides, I just figured.” Now he was blushing as he awkwardly readjusted his seat, less relaxed then before. He must have genuinely thought she was involved with someone else. Stifling the giggle in her hand she shook her head. “He’s my best friend, and long-distance cousin. We’ve been close since we were small. That’s probably why it kinda feels like we’re a thing. I get that a lot when we’re out together.” Seeing him shuffle about she snickered a bit louder, “oh come on. I’m sure your girlfriend won’t be upset with you sitting by me. I’m harmless.” 

“I… I don’t have a girlfriend,” he snickered as he rubbed at his neck. “Just broke up about a week ago.” 

Sitting in awkward silence, both their heads snapped up, “attention, can we get everyone to the stage. We are ready to announce who will be advancing to the next round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXhuso4OTG4  
> Diana's song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-seebMbckw


	3. Time Warp

Standing on stage, Diana wasn’t thinking about Cullen or his single status, she was far too absorbed in the dramatic cliff-hanger the judges were leveling at them. They were pacing up and down, papers in their hands. Then they would touch someone, and that’s when the dramatic pause would take over before they finally issued the ‘I’m sorry, you didn’t make the cut.’ Or the excited, ‘you’re going on to the next round!’ 

Diana tried to feign interest. Keeping as calm as she could, she was counting down the people. With only four spots left, she looked to her left. Cullen, and six other contestants. “You,” a judge pointed to Cullen, “you’re in.” Diana held her breath, seeing two more told to go home. Turning to her right, there were still four more over there. Three spots left. As Cullen walked by he winked at her, “you’ll get in, breathe.” Calmly walking into the back-stage area, Diana was snapped out of her lazy daydream by the judge, “you,” his finger lingered over her as he conferred with the two other judges. Diana didn’t budge, didn’t sweat. Just gave him a calm, relaxed vibe. “You’re in.” Waving his hand towards the back, she smiled and dipped her head before turning to follow Cullen’s slow retreat. 

Trotting into the back area, there were contestants hugging each other, while the production staff was busy handing out waivers and other pieces of papers to sign and read. Everyone was directed to a room just to the left of the stage exit. Diana followed the small crowd, excepting the papers as she walked into the room. It reminded her of all the cheesy backstage party rooms she’d seen on movies. Down to the stereotypical length of table at the back, splayed out with finger foods, and drinks on ice. 

Feeling her stomach begin to gurgle, she nibbled her lip and joined the few at the table. As the last two contestants, eagerly bounced in through the doors, the production staff waved for everyone’s attention. “Contestants!” She waved eagerly and waited for everyone’s attention. “You are the top eight. Get to know each other, introduce yourself. In two days you’ll all be moving into a suite together, for filming. We’re going to set you up with vocal coaches, stylists, makeup artists and wardrobes. Everything,” she pronounced the word slowly. “Will be filmed, edited and clipped together. You won’t be singing again for a week. In that week we’ll be preparing you for the live performances. In your hand is the papers which explain everything in more detail. We’re going to record a bit here, no audio, it’ll all be played over with music. If you have any questions just flag me down.” Waving towards the table, she stepped back.

Diana let out a puff of air, gripping her chest softly. A week. One solid week of constant cameras, make up, and all that before they performed live. Flipping through the documents, she read the song choice; any song from your birth year. Groaning she let out a weak chuckle as she loaded up a small paper plate. Others chatting away to each other, introducing themselves, while she quietly sat in a corner and munched away. 

“Party of one or do you mind if I join you?” Cullen gave her a crooked smile as he gripped his paper plate in one hand, a can of soda in the other. Patting the seat beside her, she smiled, “come on. It’s nice and quiet over here.” 

Sitting beside each other they watched the six other competitors go about their introductions and picking at the food. Diana was paying attention, noting each competitor and their skills. Sera was a punk rocker, with some interesting vocals but she wasn’t someone Diana would usually hang with. Michael, who was a throw back to the Sintra, Rat Pack era. Easy on the eyes but she didn’t see him going far. Alistair, who was busily gathering as much cheese as he could load onto his plate. He was a lounge singer, maybe top four if he played his song choices right. He had the looks, which might keep him in against good competitors. Solas, who seemed to be content to sit alone. She’d heard him, folk song kind of guy. If he played an instrument and had a personality behind that solitude he might do well, but she was shoeing him in as the first cut. Vivienne, she looked hard as iron, staring down at everyone. Power ballads were her thing, and Diana figured she’d be third to go. That ‘hard bitch’ attitude doesn’t really translate well on screen. Finally, she noted Briala who was chumming up to everyone. Smiling brightly and easily shifting from conversation to conversation. Searching her brain, she couldn’t remember hearing her sing. Which didn’t bode well for her. Now she had a struggle over who might get cut first. 

Picking away at her food, the staff member spoke up again, “remember, you have signed a non-disclosure clause. You cannot say anything to anyone about the workings of this show while we tape and set up. Once we go live, you will each get a hook up twitter handle, to prompt yourselves. Remember, non-disclosure. If any information comes out, you will be cut, immediately. No questions asked. If I could have everyone’s attention. We’d like to introduce you to your three judges. These three will be the live judges, they haven’t heard any of you, and that is what will make this journey more interesting, tv wise.” Waving towards the door, it opened wide, three individuals walking in. “We have Leliana, PR management CEO for one of the biggest record companies in the world.” Standing firmly in her pant suit, the tall, pale woman gave a pleasant enough smile as she scanned the room. Uttering a soft hum, she stepped to the side to reveal the next judge. “Josephine Montilyet, she is one of the most recognized song writers of our time. Having written over one hundred top ten hits in the last ten years!” Standing in a stunning gold blousy with deep plum pencil skirt she gave the room a look over before scribbling something onto a tablet with a stylis. Taking a spot beside Leliana, in came the next judge, not waiting for an introduction, he scanned the room. Eyes darting over everyone. “Finally, we have Loghain, he is the top seated talent scout in North America. He’s single handed launched the careers of over two dozen stars, this year alone!” 

Diana knew the names well. Each one and their laundry list of accolades. It would be a far tougher crowd to please then the easy and soft faces they were used to seeing. Trying to remain calm she smiled and nodded to each one, when they caught her eye. 

Three power house members of the singing industry loomed over the room, until Josephine spoke up. “We’ll see everyone preform for the first time, live in a one week. We know the stylists will get their hands on you, and the vocal coaches will work through new routines and songs. We look forward to seeing the transformation and your journey towards being the winner of this competition. Best of luck.” 

Diana didn’t utter a sound as the room fell quiet, as the three judges made their way out of the room, leaving everyone to the staff and production crew. Finishing her small plate, she groaned again, raising her hand, “if we call someone for rides, what are we supposed to do in the meantime? I really don’t want to risk losing this opportunity.” 

Over the din of chatter, none of the aids caught her. “I’ll pick you up, and I can drop you off. No big deal, it’s only for a couple days, right?” Smiling brightly Cullen finished his soda. “Then we won’t have to worry about rides, for a bit anyways.” 

“Really? You don’t have a problem with it? I mean, I can give you gas money…”

“No, no,” Cullen cut her off with a chuckle. “No way. You fought hard for this chance, you deserve to give it everything without worry.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he flicked open contacts, “here, put your number in. Pretty sure we’re good to speak to each other, at least.” 

Smiling she tried to keep calm as she put her information into the smart phone. Passing it back, her fingers brushed his and she was almost certain that she caught the touch of colour rise to his cheeks. Nervously returning to her drink she smiled, “I’m good to leave whenever you want to.” 

Rising up Cullen cleared his throat loudly, “are we good to go? Or is there something more we need to hear?” His voice was commanding and carried over the noise. Catching the full attention of both producers, he smiled and stood firm. “Oh,” looking down at the clip board before her, the staff nodded, “yes, Mr. Rutherford, any of you may leave if you wish. The papers you have in your possession will be all you need. There are phone numbers and email contacts you can speak to if you have questions or concerns.” 

Cullen turned back and held his hand out to Diana, offering to help her up, “well, let’s get you home.” Diana took his hand as he easily hauled her to her feet. Smiling as politely as she could, she followed him to the exit. Heading outside into the air, she realized then how dark the day had gotten. “We’ve been in there nearly all day. Wow.” 

Clicking the button on his key fob, Cullen nodded, “it is. Damn.”

Diana felt bold, “it’s late, uh… definitely dinner time. I, uh… well, would you care to grab a bite?” She watched Cullen stop in his tracks, and she thought at that point it was going to be a hard no. Until he turned around, a soft smile upon his lips, “sure. I don’t have anything else to do tonight.” Opening the car door, he looked back, “got any place in mind?”  
“There’s this really awesome little diner in town. Really retro style, with great food. Want to give it a try?” Climbing into the truck she buckled up as her fingers immediately went to the phone in her pocket before she stopped. She couldn’t message her mother or Dorian and tell them anything. As Cullen got into the truck she shot off a quick message, “don’t know, got sent home for the night. Going out for some food. Will message once I’m home.” Duplicating the message, she sent it to both her mother and Dorian before looking over to Cullen. “It’s just a few blocks from here. Wimpy’s. Great food, unless you have somewhere you like?”

“Wimpy’s? I’ve been wanting to check them out. Sure, let’s go.” Putting the truck in gear he began down the road towards the new restaurant. There wasn’t much chatter as Diana’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Reassuring Cullen, she wouldn’t break the non-disclosure, she spoke briefly with Dorian and her mother. Something that was bothering her greatly. Again, her mother had said precious little about how she was doing, only she had another couple appointments coming up. With her phone returned to her pocket, Diana tried not to let it dampen her thoughts. She was, on her way to a restaurant with an incredibly gorgeous man who seemed to be at least somewhat interested in her. 

Arriving at the diner, they quietly waited to be seated. As they settled into the booth, Diana began flipping through the menu. Peeking up over the edge, she saw him toying with his tongue ring again. ‘Maker,’ she thought to herself as she lost all focus on ordering anything. Refocusing on the menu she didn’t want to appear distracted when the server came. 

When their server did manage to come take their order, Diana was ready. Smiling sweetly, she placed her drink order, and her meal, not bothering to think twice on it until she caught Cullen’s blushing face. “Did you need a bit more time hun?” Standing calmly the server turned her attention fully to him. “Oh, uh, no I’m good.” He recovered and rapidly rattled off his order. “Won’t be long, loves,” the bubbly waitress collected the menus before she bounced away. 

“Are you alright,” Diana snickered as she watched him fiddle with the papers in his hand. He had brought them in with him and she simply figured he was reading them. “Any idea what all that is about? I hadn’t read any of it.” 

“Oh, uh,” clearing his throat he readjusted his seat before passing her the papers. “I’ve read the first bit and skimmed through the rest. Its… uh, going to be interesting. Did you read the song choice option?”

Now he was talking about something she knew. “Yes, a song from your birth year. I’ve got a lot to chose from,” sighing heavily she pulled her phone out. “Nineteen eighty-seven was a good year for some classic hits.”

“You’re an eighty-seven baby?” His eyes lit up as he leaned over the table, looking at the images on the phone as she began going over the top one hundred songs released that year. “Ya, I know crazy right.” Waving him off she was going over a long list, trying to find something that sang to her. It was a year of hair bands, pop and synth. Frowning, she only recognized a few songs, the rest were all titles and bands. Sighing heavily, she was glad the server came just then, to drop off their drinks. “Your meals will be up in a few minutes.” 

Diana nodded and tapped the straw upon the table, loosening the paper wrapping around it. Slipping it into her ice tea she took a healthy swig. “So much better,” she sighed as she eased back into the chair. “I’ll find something, not like I don’t have time.” Chuckling she caught the furrow of Cullen’s brow across the table, “everything alright? I mean we’ve got a week to plan, make up, hair, new wardrobe, all that fun crap.” 

“Ya, everything’s fine,” he tried to force a grin to his lips as he sipped at his drink. Diana could see something was wrong, but she didn’t want to push it. Before she could utter something else, their meals arrived. Unable to deny her grumbling belly she dug in. 

Cullen shook off the moment and began picking away at his meal as well. Eating in silence neither was keen on interacting. As the meal wound down, and plates became emptier and emptier, Diana sighed, “see, best place in town, if you ask me.” 

“It’s definitely good, even if I’ll have to hit the gym to burn it off. “Chuckling he leaned back in the booth. 

Diana fished about in her purse, pulling out some money for the meal when she heard a grunt from Cullen, “hmm?” She smiled as he pulled out his wallet. “I’ve got this one, you can pick up the next one.” His smile was bright as the waitress came around to deliver the bill. Blushing brightly Diana couldn’t get that line out of her head. From the diner all the way to her bedroom door, it rang clear. “Next one,” she repeated with a giddy bounce. Crossing her bedroom to her bed, she flopped down, cell phone clutched tightly to her chest, “next one.”


	4. Angels of the Morning

Two days flew by. Far faster than she had hoped. In that time, she tried to see her mother as much as she could, going over to her house, helping do some cleaning and cooking. Her mother asked her about what was going on, but Diana couldn’t say much, “sorry mom, I signed papers. I could lose this if I say anything.” Her mother seemed content with the little she could give. “What did the doc say this time? Everything come back alright?” Diana could see the smile fade from her mother’s lips. “It’s not good is it. Mom, you have to be honest with me. I won’t be able to contact you for a while, please.”

Her mother’s tea cup came down on the saucer louder than she was expecting, “I’m fine Diana. You need to…”

“No. I can’t focus on anything when you lie to me. I will rest and focus much better if I know what the hell is going on. I am no child anymore,” Diana’s voice came out hot, strong, and shaking as her eyes darted over her mother. “Please.” Eyes following each movement, she saw the woman’s chest rise and fall slowly before her mother gazed up into her eyes. That’s when it hit her, like a semi truck on the free state. “Maker… mother you have cancer…” The lack of words, sound and the way her mother refused to make eye contact was all she needed to know. “How long?” 

“I was diagnosed two months ago. It’s… it’s not good news.” Her mother was toying with a cloth in her hands, and Diana was struggling not to snap. Her mother’s health couldn’t handle that, “mom…”

“No. I want you to do this. You need to go out there and make your dream come true. For me,” Diana felt her heart tear apart as she looked at the sunken, tired eyes of her mother. Chewing down her anger, she nodded, fearing speaking would just bring to tears. Tears she didn’t want to burden her mother with. “Come, let me make you something to eat. You… you need to eat,” letting a faint smile cross her lips, she threw on her bravest face as she turned in her mother’s kitchen to begin cooking and cleaning.

She tidied the kitchen and prepared her mother some hot lunch. Baking some fresh goods for the next few days. “You have…”

“Yes, she comes in three times a week. Don’t worry yourself.” Her mother smiled brightly, placing her dishes in the sink, “you are too good to me.” Hugging her daughter as tight as she could, her mother kissed her cheek. “Tell me more of this Cullen character. He sounds interesting, and I wish to know more.” 

Leaving her mother’s house later that evening, she decided to walk. Everything had hit her like a ton of bricks the moment she stepped into the cooling night air. Cancer. It was a big, ugly word that repeated far too often in her mind. Seeing the look in her mother’s eyes she was aware of how bad it was. Not fatal, but damn near close enough. It would be a hell of a fight and her mother didn’t want her upset, or worried about her while she was away. 

Keeping her head down, she caught the subtle buzz of her phone in her pocket. Fishing it out, she quickly flicked the screen. “Are you busy? Feeling a bit nervous, could use some company.” It came from Cullen’s phone number. It was perfect, exactly what she desperately needed right then. Not wanting to appear too ‘urgent’ she gave a half rushed ten count before replying. “Not busy at all. Could use the company too. Where did you want to go?” Sending it off she felt the need to rush. Walking quicker she was heading to her place nearly as fast as her feet could carry her. 

Feeling it vibrate again, she picked it up, “want to grab a coffee? There’s local diner not far from you, serves good coffee.” She knew the one, and really, she was less than a block from it. Slowing her pace, she text him back, “I’m just around the corner from it. Meet you there. How do you take your coffee ;)?” Taking in a long breath, she looked about. It was starting to get dark outside, and with everything that had just happened she was glad to see the bright, neon lights of the café. 

Tugging on the handle, it easily came open, a soft chiming bell ringing in the back, behind the counter. Waving to the bubbly serving girl, she calmly strolled up to the counter. Digging her wallet out of her pocket, she pulled out some money, checking the coffee order from Cullen. Double checking, she paid and waited for the coffee to come over the counter. 

Bells chiming caught her attention as she looked up to see Cullen walk through the door. He was pale and looked as if he hadn’t slept well. Hearing the server call her name, she reached for the two travel cups, “you look like you need this as much as I do.” Giving a weak smile, she handed him his coffee. Seeing him closer, she can see he hasn’t showered since they last saw each other. His chin was pebbled with light hair and there were deep rings about his eyes. “Come, let’s sit down,” he returned her smile, best he could as she led him to a quiet corner booth. 

Her eyes were trained on his motions, seeing the subtle ques she was always good at picking up on, “you don’t look well. Want to talk about it?” Her voice was steady, soft and excepting. When he stammered, she reached her hand across the small table and laid it tenderly over his, “hey, it’s ok you know.” 

“How? How do you know its going to be ok?” His brows were furrowed in a tight knot as he scanned her face. Letting out a long sigh she chuckled, “because my mother has cancer, and I just found out tonight. It’s…” swallowing hard she tried to clear the lump sitting in her throat. “It doesn’t look good. But I have to believe it will be ok. It has to be ok.” As each word tumbled from her lips she felt the full weight of them creep over her skin. Goosebumps peppered her arms and she felt a chill sweep to her bones. 

Cullen’s eyes shot wide as he quickly took her hand in his, “Maker! When… did you just find out tonight?” Her sheepish blushing nod was all he needed to know. “Now I feel horrible for coming here and moping. You… you sure you don’t want to be home or something?”

Shaking her head, she let out a forced, fake laugh, “I’m, I’m ok. Coffee’s good for the soul, right?” Taking a sip from the steaming cup, she wasn’t prepared for the next motion. The soft and steady stroking of his thumb over her knuckles. A rhythmic swirl that grounded her, helping her to push the urge to break down back. Looking up from her cup she tried to give a warm smile, but she felt the corner of her lips refuse to lift. Lowering her head, she let the steam from the cup swirl over her face as her hair covered her eyes. Scarlet coils, billowing down to hide the grimace as she struggled to hold back the wave of emotions. 

“We should get you home,” Cullen rose, taking his jacket off to wrap over her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be out here. Come on.” Softly, he helped her rise from the chair and walked to his car. Everything was a blurred haze as she allowed him to lead her to his truck. Allowed him to aid her in getting in and buckling up. Placing her coffee in the holder in the center console. 

Leaning back in the seat, the road and short drive back was a blur. His voice was soft and comforting as he helped get her into her apartment. Easing her through the doors and turning the light on in her kitchen. He went about fumbling to find things, but soon enough he had a pot of tea made. Sitting with her at the dinning room table, he tried to help her relax. She didn’t even register he was there. Each passing moment felt like she was viewing life through someone else’s eyes. Cullen was soft and sweet, seeing the tears begin to finally trickle down her cheeks. He pulled her into himself, cradling her tightly as she wept. Sniffling she began trying to apologize, “I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible host,” wiping at her face she smeared her eyeliner and mascara about. “I… mind if I clean up? If it’s not too much… would you stay a bit longer?” 

Easing her out of his arms, he smiled sweetly and nodded, “I don’t think it would be wise to leave you alone just yet. I’ll stay as long as you’d like. I have no plans.” He caught her smile before she quickly walked past him towards what he assumed was her bedroom. It was a small apartment. An open concept kitchen, dinning room and living space. With a small hall leading back to three doors. Probably a bedroom, bathroom and a storage or closet area. Pouring a fresh cup of tea for himself he drew in a deep breath and waited. His problem was small compared to hers. Cancer. That was a word that obliterated any issue. Checking his phone, he choked down the growl as he read the message he was dreading to receive, “come back Cully, I love you. We can work this out. He meant nothing to me!” Flicking his phone to ‘do not disturb’ mode he tucked it into his jacket pocket, before hanging it in the miniscule front foyer closet. 

When Diana returned to her living room, she’d washed away her makeup, tied up her hair and pulled on an oversized sweater. Her eyes were red and sore as she sniffled, clutching her arms around herself tightly. “You don’t have to stay,” her voice betrayed her words. 

“I can stay, it’s no big deal, really,” he gave her a warm and inviting smile. Offering her the spot beside him before his eyes caught hers. She was choking back the sob in her throat, and even though he was exhausted he let her easily tumble into his arms. Holding her safe against his chest, her warmth enveloping him. Washing over his weary senses as he breathed in her scent. Vanilla and lavender fluttered up to ease his mind. Soothing and lulling him into sleep. 

It wasn’t her bed, that much she could feel. It was hard, and warm, and smelled like leather and musk. Sighing heavily, she cozied into the warmth, needing it to sink into her soul. Until it grunted. She shot up faster than she thought was physically possible. “Cullen!?” He was still asleep, snuggled up on her couch. “How…” she went to shake her head and the overwhelming pounding began to ring through her head. He looked so peaceful, fast asleep and clearly content as he curled back up. With her lip tight between her teeth, as she tried to figure out what to do. Her head was pounding, and her eyes puffy. 

Tip toeing back towards her bedroom, she paced back and forth. She wanted a shower, needed a shower, before she went about whatever this singing thing would ask for. Yet, he was there, on the couch. Grabbing her notepad off her side table, she scribbled a quick note. Sneaking across the room back to couch, she calmly placed it on the table. Hurrying towards the bathroom, she didn’t lock it. It was the only bathroom in the apartment and if he needed to go, she didn’t feel right letting him do an uncomfortable pee dance in her hall. Stripping quickly, she hopped into her shower. 

Slowly, he opened one eye. He could feel under himself that what he was laying on, wasn’t his bed. Bolting up, he looked about the room as his eyes cleared of the sleep induced blur. He remembered meeting Diana for coffee, that much was easy to guess by the still lingering taste in the back of his palate. That was the moment he caught the note on the table. Picking it up, he flipped it open. 

‘Thanks for the coffee and staying with me last night. I really appreciated it. Just jumped into the shower, door is unlocked in case you need to use the bathroom. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge. It’s gotta be eaten anyways. – Diana.’

Smiling he remembered how she cuddled into him. How wonderful she smelt, and how warm she was. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should stay or go. Would it be rude to leave without saying a word? Especially after she told him about her mother. She’d cried herself to sleep on him, he couldn’t rightfully just walk out now. Feeling a tug upon his heart he rose and straightened his clothes the best he could. Before making his way into her kitchen. Digging around in her fridge he found some simple ingredients and began putting together a simple breakfast for two. She’d be out of the shower soon enough. 

Everything was already in the bathroom. She’d laid it out before going to see her mother. Now she quickly dried off and dressed before ran some product through her hair before giving it a quick blow out. Catching herself in the mirror she could see her eyes were still very puffy. Taking her clothe off the counter, she ran some cold water before ringing it out and placing it over her swollen lids. Drawing in a deep breath, she smelt something cooking and her stomach rumbled. In her hurry to meet with him last night and the trauma, she’d neglected dinner. Pulling the clothe free, she shrugged. It would be a sunglasses kind of day. Pushing the door open to the living room, she poked her head out. There was Cullen, cooking away in her kitchen. “Hey,” she weakly smiled, pacing over to the small island. “Thanks.”

“Wouldn’t have been right to just walk out on you, and you did offer to feed me,” chuckling Cullen tried to hide the rushing bloom of blush threatening to take over his cheeks. “Did the shower help?” 

“Not really,” clutching her arms tightly, the sweater she was wearing didn’t feel nearly warm enough. “Guess it’s a lot to take in and there isn’t much time to wrap my head around it. They’re supposed to be picking us up around one. Or at least that’s what the paper said.”

“Ya, they have our cells, and they were going to text to let us know.” Cullen felt heart broken for her. All she was going through and now to be pushed into a competition. He wanted to do something for her, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what. 

Leaning over the counter she smiled, “omelet, solid choice.” Winking she chuckled, as she went about getting plates and cutlery. Together they dished out the food and sat at the small table. “Thanks, for not flaking out on me,” Diana nervously chuckled. “Totally leveled a huge bomb on you. I’m sorry, you… you didn’t need to hear it and…”

“Hey!” Cullen cut in, taking her hand across the table. “Don’t. You didn’t have anyone else to talk to and hey, I’m cool with it.” Grinning brightly, he looked down at the plates. “We should eat. There’s nothing to feel sorry for. I was… I was actually going to talk to you about some stuff. No big.” 

“What stuff? We’ve got some time, and you owe me a massive bomb back,” chuckling, Diana continued to pick at the food on her plate. “Well… I… I got kicked out of my apartment, and my ex is a psycho. So, does that count as a bomb?” Grimacing he waited for her to say something, anything, but she just stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. “Tell me everything,” she said softly as she squeezed his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday. Come follow me, chat, leave me or prompt or just get to know the author. On tumblr, [KieraRutherford](https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com/)


	5. Final Countdown

Sitting in the suite with seven other contestants, Diana didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want to ‘get to know them’ better. All she wanted to do was go to her private room and sulk. Cullen had told her he’d been kicked out of his place, and that had helped take her mind off her mother. Until she got there. Everything reminded her of her mother. She was there because of her mother. Barely listening to the executive producer, she took the papers handed to her. Schedules. Listings for vocal coaching, hair and makeup, wardrobe, and fittings. All of it to be recorded, edited to death and vomited on the prime-time television slot. 

“Ms. Trevelyan?” A pleasant enough young man with way too much eye liner called her over. “I’m part of the stylist team. Hair, mainly. Come with me.” Rolling her eyes, she walked behind the man as he led her towards an overly dramatic set. Decked out to look like one of the high-end hair salons, that served champagne and hand-crafted truffles. Chuckling at the thought, she eased herself into the chair, as he spun her to face the full-length mirror, surrounded by high watt bulbs. “Your hair is thick, a very natural curl with great movement,” he toyed with the freshly washed coils. “I don’t want to lose this. It is very much you.” Fluffing her hair, he grinned, “I see hi-lites. YES! In a funky colour, bring out the inner diva screaming to escape.” 

She chuckled and nodded, “that sounds fun!” They were being filmed, why take thirty tries to give the studio the happy face they wanted. Fake it, till you make it. She tried to relax as he went to work, offering a fun quip or word here and there. He toyed with her hair, piecing out sections to work with as he chittered away to his assistant. It was only hair, and she didn’t really care what they did with it, as long as they didn’t cut it. Taking the sections, he began applying a bleaching product over foil. Folding and piling them up on top of her head. Letting her sit for half an hour, he checked the foils. They were to his liking and soon after he rinsed it out, he was applying another colour. This one, she wasn’t allowed to see, so a producer came out and covered the mirror. 

Finally, after more banter, and the sight of more people coming and going he washed whatever he put in her hair out. Rinsing and conditioning, he clipped it here and there before drying it, and adding more styling products. When they finally did the big reveal, she was tired. Seeing the curtain come off the mirror she threw her best fake smile, laugh and enthusiasm into it. Against her scarlet hair, he had put in a pastel violet. It looked stunning against her hair, she felt an inner rocker come out. “I love it, thank you!” 

“Ah, we aim to please.” Leaning in he gave her a hug, followed by a phantom kiss on each cheek. “Enjoy it my dear and show them that inner diva!” Snapping his fingers, the producer gave a nod, and everyone relaxed. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried for a bit. You seemed less than interested.” He smiled warmly as he helped her down from the chair. “Oh, ya, no. It has nothing to do with this, my head’s just… really in the game right now. Gotta go over those songs you know.” Flashing another fake smile, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. With that he let her go, waving her off with a wish of good luck and a warm chuckle. 

Pacing through the entrance, oblivious to her new look she nearly smashed into Cullen’s chest. “Oh, I’m sorry, I… Cullen.” His name was airy on her lips as she looked him over. It was clear he’d had his make over too. His once curly hair had been relaxed, cut in a more modern trim and set back. She was certain there was hi-lites in his hair too. Slightly darker than his golden colour. “You look amazing,” she sighed, forgetting where she was and what was going on.

Letting out a snickering laugh, he instinctively reached up and carded his fingers through her hair, “you look beautiful as well.” He paused, his cheeks red, “I… uh, sorry.”  
“No, no, don’t be sorry.” She chuckled, “come on, grab something to eat with me in this heavenly slice of hell.” Taking his hand, she boldly strolled towards the shared kitchen. A kitchen that was quite literally nearly the size of her entire living room/kitchen. “You looking forward to the stylist? I think that’s tomorrow. Then after that we have vocal coaching.” She grumbled as she began foraging through the fridge. 

“Want to bet they put me in enough leather to question if I’m wearing an entire cow?” Laughing heartily, he pulled a few more items out. Setting them on the counter the two of them laughed as they began making their chosen meal. “But you’d look awesome in a pair of leather pants. They’ll have to install water canons to keep the thirsty girls back.” Diana let out a snorting laugh before she cupped her hands over her face, laughing even harder after. Cullen joining her, a nerdy giggling snort, coming from his lips as he shook his head. “You’re too kind.” 

“I’m being honest,” she blushed brightly as they worked, turning just enough from him that he couldn’t see her face. “You aren’t hard on the eyes, that’s for sure.” All the boldness from before quickly slipped away. He was good looking, damn good looking and she would be lying if she said she didn’t find him more than attractive. There was something about him that tugged her closer to him, something that made her want to get to know him better. 

Shaking his head, his back turned to her, he focused on the last preparation of his meal. “I’m nothing special.” Those words were bitter to him and tasted just as horrid. He’d heard that one slung at him the night he broke up with Jessica. She was mad, fuming that he wasn’t going to propose to her before the show. He’d been rethinking their relationship for a while. College sweet hearts that just didn’t work out. Or at least once he’d caught word she was seeing someone else, while they were together. That was it for him. Every time she got on her laptop, looked at her phone, giggled on a call, he couldn’t help where his mind went. “I’m not cheating on you!” She screamed at him, at the top of her lungs. “Then show me your phone,” he had stood firm, back against the wall. When she hesitated, her lip firm, he knew his answer. “We’re done.” He threw his hands up. Jessica growled something at him, pushed past him, and slammed out of the apartment. That was three days before his first audition. 

That night when he texted Diana, Jessica had come back to their apartment, with the landlord. She had gone behind his back and removed him from the lease. He grabbed what little he could, before the landlord threw him out. He didn’t know where to turn or who to turn to. “You’re nothing without me,” she snarled at him as he loaded the duffle bag into his truck. Looking over his shoulder he watched Diana work, feeling a soft twinge pass over him. She was delicate and fierce. Her movements in the kitchen calculated and strong. “I’m sure they’ll find you something florally and pink. It’ll probably drive you mad.”

“How’d you know?” She snickered back. Finishing her meal, she reached in the fridge. At the same time as Cullen. Their hands brushed together and for a moment, both froze. Faces hot, they both rapidly pulled their hands back and stammered over apologizes. 

“Aren’t you two the right perfect love birds,” Sera came sauntering in, reaching between them to grab a bottle of strawberry banana smoothie. “Hope you can perform well under all that lovey dovey stuff,” she made a disgusted noise and then laughed as she quickly left the kitchen. 

Diana was the first to stutter out the words, “lovey dovey,” nervously giggling she went back to reach for the bottle of ice tea, “right, so silly. In a competition, that would be, suicide.” In her head she was begging for it. If he was the gun, she’d willingly pull the trigger. Maker, that body, those eyes and that rich baritone was killing her. Turning back to her meal, she picked up her plate and made her way to the large table. 

Cullen wasn’t far behind her, but he cautiously took the seat opposite her. Both ate more quietly then they intended. There was some truth to the words Sera said, she was here and so was he, to win. Not to become the next terrible Bachelor or Bachelorette. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how to tell her. How was he going to speak about Jessica, about how much this competition really meant? Now that he had nothing to go back to. Before he could utter another word, in came another one of the many production staff members, “Mr. Rutherford, we have your wardrobe fitting happening in an hour. Is that going to be enough time to finish eating? If not, we can push ahead with Solas.” Standing with her hand over her microphone the young staffer waited patiently. “I can do the hour. I’ll be here, when you need me.” Returning a soft smiling nod, he watched her dip around the corner. 

“This is going to be a long process,” Diana huffed, leaning upon her elbow. “I’m not sure I can handle all the constant cameras, and people, and…” sighing she pushed some of the food about her plate, “I am worried for mother, but I don’t want them knowing. You know? I can’t be that one.”

Cullen gave her a bob of his head, “yeah, I hear you. I won’t say a word. If you need to vent or something… uh, well I think my room is that way.” Pointing down the hall he snickered, “it almost feels like some strange college thing, doesn’t it?” That had Diana giggling and seeing her smile and brighten made his heart skip a beat. She was positively radiant when she smiled. Genuine and real. He couldn’t help the grin that etched itself onto his own lips.

“Thanks, that means a lot to me. Same goes for you, you know. No matter what, I’m here.” Finishing her meal, she was sad to see him go when the staff came and picked him up. She knew she wouldn’t catch sight of him till later that night if she was lucky. Make overs, stylists, photography. Tomorrow vocal coaching, song choices and then three days of mad editing, practicing and boom the first rehearsal in the studio and recording their songs. A day after that and they’d be live. It all seemed to go about so quickly. Far too quickly and she really just wanted to be able to text her mother. Ask her how she was doing. Instead, there was so much going on and a fear that someone might try to get rid of her without having to sing a note. 

Going over the song options she wasn’t entirely sure what to pick. Smiling she found it, there was one of her favourite songs. Pulling out her phone, she messaged the appropriate email with her selection and sat back. It was only a matter of time now, and it was moving quick enough. Staring out the small window she sighed. In a few days they would be singing live. She had a lot to focus on, even more to lose. Pulling up the song, she pulled her headset out and began listening to it.

Cullen sat in his bedroom, alone and bored. While it was late, he wasn’t very tired. He’d already selected his song and sent it in. An email came back pretty quick asking if he would be comfortable playing the guitar. He returned it quick enough, asking for a guitar. He wasn’t expecting the knock on the door, and a brand new, Gibson electric guitar to be awaiting him. Plucking away he read through the sheet music he found online. Before too long there was another knock on the door. “Come on in,” he said as he continued to work through the music.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” Diana’s voice was soft as she poked her head inside. “No, no, come in.” He waved her in with a smile and went to set the guitar down when she stopped him. “Please, I would love to hear you play.” Patting a spot next to him on the small private couch, he began plucking away at the guitar.


	6. Fame

Everything blurred together as they were rushed from photo ops, to practices, to recordings to picking out wardrobes, fittings and sleep. Sleep was what she wanted the whole time. Worrying about her mother was draining her, and even with Cullen’s willingness to talk, and just listen, it was becoming a bit much. “Alright everyone, this is the last day before the live show. Take some time to rest, relax and go over your song. Remember we need to be at the studio by three to get everyone dressed, into make up and then do the pre-show press tour.” 

Diana sighed heavily. She’d practiced, gone through all the steps and now it was going to be happening. When the staff left them to their evening, Diana retreated to her room. Practicing too much could be dangerous and she didn’t want to risk harming her voice. Sitting on the floor of the room, she put her headphones in and played it one more time.

Cullen had a similar thought and was sitting working on the chords and notes of the song. Strumming away he felt his pocket vibrate. Putting the guitar down he dug for his phone. Sliding on the screen, he noticed the email. It was from Jessica. Half of him screamed to stuff it away, ignore her completely. Yet something tugged him to look at it.

“Cullen, I’ve made a terrible mistake. I know things have been difficult and I’ve been a terrible person. I’m seeing a counsellor. She says I’m making really good progress, and really quickly. I want to try us again, baby. I miss you, and I love you. Please, I know you must be so upset, but I want to work this out. Message me when you can. I understand it might not be right away, and I respect the space between us as my fault. I’ll be here when you’re ready. – Jessica.”

Scoffing far louder than he intended he thought about throwing the phone across the room. Thought about smashing it into a million pieces and forgetting any of what he just read. Was she gaslighting him again? Was this another crazy plan to get him back? Running his hand through his hair, he knew well enough what it was. This wasn’t the first time, and if he stayed it wouldn’t be the last. Flipping the phone into the drawer of the nightstand table, he threw his head back. 

Tomorrow he’d be singing this damn song live and now, now it felt like it had a new meaning. A new purpose and righting himself, he poured back into each chord and note.

Come morning, everyone was on edge. Breakfast was eerily quiet as each person went about their own little rituals. When they were picked up, it was a massive surge of energy. Diana couldn’t believe everything that was happening, or how quickly time flew by. When they were all finally sitting in the green room back stage, another staff member came strolling in. “Alright, tonight is the night everyone. We’re going to have you all sing your song, in full, live. I’ve got the list of who’s going when posted here.” She casually pointed to the wall by the door. “It’ll be the same every week no matter who gets voted out. Just remember that this is a competition. You need to bring your best. And, this week there won’t be anyone leaving. No one is going home. We’re going to have the real competition begin next week. Your scores from tonight will be compiled with the scores from next week. Then, the results will be live the next night.”

“Uh, like so, we have to wait a week, and a day to see who’s going home?” Sera crossed her arms and gave the staffer a miserable look. “Yes. So, go out there and have fun tonight. You’ll be given your next song choices, and a special guest vocal coach, after tonight. Any other questions?”

Almost everyone in the room gave her a shaking no, too focused on tonight and making a good impression. With that she was out of the room and in came the camera crews. “Just act excited and tense.” They sputtered as they snapped photos and recorded. 

Like they had said it was another blur of cameras, last minute touch ups of make-up and hair. Between getting ready they were all paraded out in front of the live audience. Diana felt her heart leap into her throat as she tried to squint out over the lights. With the loud speakers, and the sounds of the people in the crowd she felt jittery. 

When they were finally whisked back off stage, she drew in a breath as deep as she could. Her stomach was flipping, and her heart felt like it was in her throat, beating hard enough to make her ears throb. Taking a seat in the green room, she scanned the chart. She was due up second from the end. It would give her the chance to catch her breath and steady her nerves. Sitting in a fog, Cullen came over, his guitar in his hands. “You alright? You look a little pale.”

“Nerves,” she let out a laugh that made her cringe. “Ugh, I don’t know what to think. You… you’re up like right away. How are you so damn calm? I’m not too sure if I want to throw up or run away.” 

Cullen sat next to her and rubbed her back, “I love it. Wait till you get out there, and the music starts. Wait for that feeling. It’s like a high you… It’s addictive. More powerful than anything you can buy.” Chuckling he eased in beside her. “So, I look forward to the high.” 

Looking down, Diana caught sight of his arm. Black and grey scale tattoos, wrapping around and traveling up under his rolled-up sleeve. She could see images of drugs, alcohol, musical notes wrapped around a fancy scroll. Absent mindedly she reached out and ran her fingers over them. His skin was warm and soft. It was so easy to get lost in the soft lines as she traced them with her finger. 

He watched her skim across each marking, feeling a calm wash through him. “Is this helping?” His voice was airy, and he blushed brightly at the suddenness of the contact. It was welcomed, even if her finger tip sent shocks through to his core. Chemical bliss warmed him internally and he felt himself relax. 

Both were lost in the sensation of closeness and instant chemistry when the producer’s voice snapped them to reality, “Cullen Rutherford, you’re up in about five minutes. Could you come over here for last minute tune up and touch up?” Rising from the seat he blushed, “thanks, Di. I’ll, uh, come see you after.” 

Remaining in her seat a few moments longer, she watched them re-powder his nose and cheeks, another woman fawning with his hair. One of the tech guys checked and double checked that his guitar was in tune and everything was hooked up. Cullen adjusted his ear plugs and took in a few more deep breaths before they patted his back and sent him on stage. 

Curiosity got the best of her and she came about the side stage, just out of view of the crowd. She couldn’t quite make out the questions the judges were asking him, or his answers, but he looked so calm to her. So completely composed. It made her relax as he took a half step back from the microphone and began to strum on his guitar, the house band kicking in to join him. She couldn’t help the giggle in her throat when she recognized the song; Whitesnake’s Here I Go Again. Neither could she help the swaying of her hips and the bounce in her step as he played and sang. 

When he was finished, the crowd roared on their feet. All the judges excited and also clapping. Cullen was standing there for several moments, waiting for the crowd to calm enough for the judges to give their opinions. A short man was standing next to him, speaking into a microphone and grinning. Diana was certain she’d seen him before but couldn’t remember where. Snapping back to reality she saw Cullen turn to head back towards her. “Shit…” she didn’t want to appear like she’d been standing there the whole time. Why, she didn’t know. Fumbling about she turned and went back to the spot she was in before he left. Taking in several deep, soothing breathes, she realized her heart was pounding. 

“Hey,” he grinned handing his guitar off to a stage hand. “Did you like it?” He gave her a hopeful look and when she beamed back at him he felt like he was soaring. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Easing into the seat next to her, he was enjoying the rush flowing through him.

“You don’t have to worry about next week with that one,” Diana chuckled, her cheeks still bright pink. “It was incredible.” Sitting in silence, she felt the urge to touch him, to encourage him. Not that he seemed to need it, but that she wanted to give it. Before she could make a move, his hand patted her knee. “You’re going to do just as well, I believe it.” Cullen didn’t look her in the eye, but his hand lingered on her knee. 

Nothing registered for her. All sound seemed to sap from the air and time itself seemed to stop. His hand was warm, and soft, and it made her stomach flitter. Only a firm squeeze and his voice broke her trance, “they’re calling you to get ready.” He chuckled as she blushed again and rose awkwardly. “Thanks, I… well there’s only one more after me and then, the final bow thingy.” 

“Good. Go get them!” Cullen winked, and she had to turn quick. Damn those gorgeous eyes. Her legs felt like jello as she tried to maintain her composure. They went through a similar process with her. Powdering her nose, fussing with her hair again, and helping her with the ear plugs. Finally, she got the pat on the back to walk on stage, microphone in her hand. It was impossible to see the crowd with the stage lights and she was more than thankful for that. Taking her que and standing before the microphone stand she put on her best smile. 

“So, Ms. Trevelyan. Second last, I do hope it works well for you.” Loghain didn’t even bother to look at her as he plucked a sheet of paper off the desk and began jotting notes. Josephine smiled brightly, “what will you be singing for us tonight and what year is it from?” 

“I’ll be singing With or Without You by U2 and it’s from nineteen eighty-seven.” Her nerves were gone as she spoke. Something instead began to creep over her. Excitement. She was certain she could feel Cullen’s eyes on her from the side stage and she really wanted to do this. With a wave of Josephine’s hand, the music began to play, and immediately Diana felt it swirl. Spinning about her, driving her higher and higher as the song carried on. 

Cullen was indeed watching from the side. He was in awe of how she encompassed the song, directing its energy and forcing it through herself. It came out like each word was written for her. Each note, was a part of her. He felt as if he knew her, on a deeper level, by just hearing her sing. When she finished, the crowd seemed as energetic as when he was out there. Clapping along with them, he took several steps back and returned to the chair he was sitting in. When she came back around the corner, he couldn’t strip the smile from his lips. “You were incredible.”

Tucking some hair behind her ear she giggled, “I said that about you.” Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Solas was taken out for the last song of the evening. “It’s going to be a tough call next week. No one was really bad. At least, none that I was listening to.” Blushing again she turned back to see Cullen come stand beside her, the others arriving as well. “Last call is next. Then we can hopefully get back. I’m exhausted.” 

It was then she realized it too. Her high was beginning to wear down. Her hands were shaking, and her knees felt weak. She was praying that there was enough left in her to get out there and put on her best face. People were voting tonight. And if she could hear correctly from the announcer they would be voting all week. Leaning a bit closer she could make out the words as Solas came back. “Alright folks those numbers are up on the screen for you at home. Text, tweet, reblog and get those numbers going. Each one counts as a vote. You get ten votes per account. Flood them in! Next week our performers will be singing love songs. Love songs coached by one of the all time classic love song singers. We’ll reveal that tomorrow in the repeat showing, so tune in. I’m Varric Tethras, and you’ve just witness the first performance of Sing Star! We’ll see you next week!” With a clap of his hands he waved everyone to come out. 

“Be bubbly, bright, smile and wave.” The production crew yelled at them as they strolled back onto the stage. Rushing on the stage with everyone else, she did her best to smile and wave. Miming her number with her fingers, blowing kisses at the screen. As everyone began to file out, she followed along, collecting another sheet of paper as she entered the backstage area. Flipping it over, it held a list of songs and an itinerary. They had a week before their next performance. In that week they had to pick a song, record it in studio, and practice a group opening number. With full choreography. There was also a section written in quotations, ‘special vocal coaching.’ 

“Ok everyone. We’re going to have a signing session for the crowd, and high paying VIPs. That’ll be about an hour, then we’ll get you guys back to your suite. Dinner will be ready and waiting for you.” Another shorter production person was waving them towards another exit area. 

Diana and Cullen stuck close to each other, without much thought. When they appeared out of the tunnel and doorway, there were standing in a large press room. People were clambering up for signatures and pictures. After an hour of signing pictures, posters, and every other thing that was thrust under their noses, they were bustled onto the tour bus.

When they arrived back at the suite, Diana was in a hazy. Everything hadn’t sunk in. Her performance, signing autographs like a rock star, and the tour bus. Only the wonderful smell of fresh, hot food registered with her. Digging into her meal, she was barely aware of anything else.

“Oi, I want the shower. Anyone else want one tonight?” Sera looked about, no one really answering her. “Kay, well don’t say I didn’t ask.” With that, there were several half-mumbled conversations about the shower and who wanted it when. Diana wasn’t picky. She’d shower at two am if she had to. Finishing her meal, she put her plate in the dish washer, “if you’ll give me five minutes, I just need to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then you can all shower whenever you want. I’ll take one tomorrow.” 

“Thanks girl,” Sera smiled, saluting her with her fork, face stuffed with food. Diana chuckled, “no problem. Evening everyone.” Bowing her head, she ducked into the bathroom. Her personal small bag there. 

In a half grog, she sluggishly strolled towards her room, her head still down. As she rounded the last corner before her room, she caught Cullen coming down the hall. “Are you alright Di?” His voice was soothing and soft. “I’m just tired.” She flashed him a weak smile, a yawn tugged at her lips. 

“Just making sure you’re alright.” He fidgeted with his hands, unsure what to do with them. When Diana reached out and hugged him, it took him by complete surprise. “Thank you,” she moaned out, enjoying the warmth of his body and the brightness of his cologne. Drawing in a deep breath she tried to imprint that scent in her mind before easing out of the embrace. “Rest well. They will have us running crazy for however long we’re here.”

Offering her a half smirking smile he nodded, “you too.” Watching her leave to her room, he couldn’t help the feeling tugging in his chest.


	7. Just An Old Fashioned Love Song

Cullen laid in bed, reading over the song list. In a frustrated grunt he put the paper on his night stand. There were too many good choices, and he wasn’t really in the mood that night to pick one. Curling up he tossed and turned several times before he reached for his phone. No new messages. Yet his mind trailed back to the email, before it lingered over to Diana. She was so warm, friendly and there was a genuineness to her. A realness and honesty about her that made his heart flutter. With her in mind he flicked open his email. Hitting reply he drew in a deep breath.

“Dear Jessica. No. We’re done and that won’t change. I’m glad you are receiving counselling for yourself, and I wish you all the best. That best will be without me. Good luck. – Cullen.”

Looking over the message several more times, he finally shook his head and sent it off. Tossing and turning again in bed for what felt like forever he finally decided to get up and try getting a glass of water. Maybe that would help. Tossing a shirt over his head, he plodded down the hall as quietly as he could, towards the kitchen.

Seeing the soft glow of the range hood light over the stove, he peaked into the kitchen. There at the table, sipping on a hot cup, tea bag hanging over the edge, was Diana. Trying not to startle her, he coughed softly. “Oh!” She nearly jumped, placing her hand on her heart. “What are you doing awake, Cullen?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Figured a glass of water might help.”

Diana rose quickly and went to the cupboard. Retrieving another mug, she shook her head, “no, no. Come have a cup of tea with me. Chamomile. It’s helps upset stomachs, and aids in drifting off to sleep. Best thing, I promise.” Pouring him a cup from the small tea kettle she stopped, “sugar or?

“Just a touch of sugar,” he was stunned as he took the seat beside her at the island. When she handed him a cup, he drew in a deep breath. Each bit of herbal floral fragrance soothing him, “it smells really good.”

“Works better if you drink it.” Diana giggled as she took another sip. “What’s got you up so late? I think you can guess why I’m up.”

Cullen took a sip, enjoying the sweetness, “just couldn’t sleep. Happens sometimes.” He didn’t want to burden her with his drama. Her mother had cancer and while being here was her mother’s wish, it was Diana’s curse. He wanted to shoulder her concerns, not load them with his. “Well, a good cup of tea will help.” She gave him a smile that melted his heart.

Sitting in silence for a bit, he sighed heavily. The tea was doing its job, easing him into a relaxed state. “Have you looked at the songs? I’m torn between like six of them.” Diana broke the silence with her carefree giggle. “I wanted to sleep on it, but low and behold, I couldn’t. Mother always says there’s a tea for everything. Luckily the cupboard here is stocked with them.” When she looked up into his eyes, she immediately solved her problem. “Never mind. I think I know which one.”

Cullen couldn’t help but laugh, “chamomile tea is useful for love songs now.” Seeing her blush, he caught on to what she was meaning. “Oh! I… uh… well.”

“No, I mean, yes but.” Diana looked into her mug it was empty and she desperately wanted to disappear into it. Whatever he was going to say, she couldn’t hear it, not now. She couldn’t bare being rejected. “I’m sorry, I’m really tired. So tired. I should… I’m going to bed. Good night!”

Cullen went to say something, anything to make her stop but she was already gone and the soft clicking of her door knob was the only answer to the fitful silence. Running his hands down his face he didn’t know what to do. Finishing his tea, he placed both cups in the sink, the red light on the dishwash indicated they were clean. Pacing off to his room, he had an idea. Maybe there was a song he could pick that would help bridge this awkwardness between them. A way to convey how he felt without having to actually say it. Racing into his room, he swiped the list. Fingering through the columns he found it, “perfect!”

Come the morning, everyone was a buzz over the special coach. Everyone was Googling who was the best love song singer of all time. Which resulted in a list as tall as the fridge. Groaning they all had to wait for the call. Once they got it, everyone loaded into the tour bus to head to the studio.

“Alright, we’re not going to tell you who is the guest coach. Everyone have a song or at least narrowed it down to a few?” Nearly everyone nodded to the question. “Good. You’ll be recording it for the show. Today we’re just getting snippets of you working with the coach. Then we’ll get the choreography down for the taped opening number. That’ll be shot in three days. Hope you all learn quick. When you get off the bus, head directly inside. Remember, cameras are rolling. If we get the right images to begin with, we don’t have to spend all day doing it again and again.”

Funneling off the bus, everyone was itching to see the star name awaiting them. Alistair and Cullen pushed wide the double doors, and Diana squealed. “Oh my, Barbra Streisand!” Bouncing up and down Barbra just giggled at the energy of the crowd. Many of the other contestants had similar excited reactions, which the director was loving as the camera circled around them.

After several more photo moments, and recorded reactions, they all had a chance to speak with her. Going over their song choices as a pianist came in to play their song. Diana felt nervous singing it, but Barbra was kind and patient. Helping the nervousness fade away. After a long afternoon of practice and one-on-one time they were all loaded up and returned to the suite.

As the week poured on, Diana tried her best to communicate with her mother. “You did amazing baby girl. I’m so proud of you!” Seeing her mother’s face made her heart soar and she felt a bit better speaking to her. They went back and forth for a bit. Her mother filling her in on the latest news and her progress. Nothing dramatic and several times she reassured her that she was well. In the end her mother left to go lay down, tired from the excitement of seeing her. Diana felt exhausted by the exchange as well. So much so, she remained in her room for nearly two days after. Only coming out to get food or drink.

By that second day of seclusion, Cullen had grown worried. Knocking on her door, he heard her faintly acknowledge him. “Diana,” popping the door open just a bit he could hear her sniffling. “Oh Diana,” he breathed it out, barely loud enough from him to hear, he froze. “Uh, can I come in? Are you alright?”

“I…” Diana struggled to clean herself up and straighten herself. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. “Who…” his voice, she sunk back down, the weight of everything crawling over her. “Cullen.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Shutting the door softly behind himself, he stood against it. Her room was dark, shades drawn tight, and there was no light coming from anything but the cell phone in her lap. “Your mother?” he waited for his eyes to adjust as he stood still. “How’s she doing?”

His concern made her smile as she wiped at her eyes. “She says she’s feeling tired but doing well. I think…” her voice caught tight in her throat, letting out a squeaking tone instead of a word. Shutting her mouth quickly, she felt embarrassed.

“Hey,” Cullen moved on instinct. Sitting beside her on her bed, he wrapped his arms around her. Trying to make her feel secure. “I’m sure she’s doing fine. She sounds like a really tough lady, just like her daughter.” He felt his cheeks blaze, “we’ve got song recording tomorrow. Then the big show after that. You going to be ok?”

Feeling his body radiating heat, she sighed. “Thank you, I needed this.” Glad the room was dark, she took in several deep, clearing breathes. She knew she had to get up and get focused. Her mother was counting on her to follow her dreams, to compete to the best she could. Right now, wallowing in self pity wasn’t getting her anywhere. “I’ve made everyone worry about me, haven’t I?”

“Well,” Cullen chuckled, as he mindlessly stroked his thumb over her hand. “Sera was concerned. Alistair thought I should bring chocolate. Couple production staff asked for you. So, I’d say you’re making waves. Vivienne thinks you’re doing it on purpose to throw off the ‘weaker’ competitors.” Shaking his head at the thought he grabbed the small bag of sweet hard candies, “but she also slipped me these to give to you.”

“My favourite! Ok, now I feel terrible for making you all worry.” Sagging into him she groaned, “I feel like a fool.” Cullen’s chest against her back resonated with his laughter, “oh no, you’re no fool. Come on, dinner is nearly ready, and you haven’t eaten today.” Rising he, thought he caught her whine as he shifted his weight. Letting it pass he gave her some space. “If you don’t come out, I’ll have to come get you.”

Giggling she smiled, “thank you. I promise, I’ll be out as soon as I clean myself up.”

All throughout dinner she kept sneaking quick glances at Cullen. He didn’t have to come see her, and even though a couple competitors came to offer her hugs, she knew he was the one worried. As the meal wore down, and the friendly chatter turned into yawns, people began filing towards their beds. Eventually it was just Diana, sitting at the island, a hot cup of tea in her hands. Two more days, then she’d have to fight. Humming the song in her head, she finished her tea and headed to bed.

Come the day of the competition she was back to feeling more like herself. Feeling more in charge. It didn’t change what was happening, and she had to let that go. Had to let it lay where it was. Pulling her hair up into a loose bun, she knew they would pick them all apart, and dress them at the studio. Playing her song again, she felt a deeper connection to it today.

Sitting in the chair, having three other people apply stage make-up, fuss with his hair and select clothes made him feel uncomfortable. He tried his best to remain calm and just let them do their work. “Mr. Rutherford,” a soft voice broke his focus, “yes?”

“You’re up in two singers. I was told to check in on you. Did you hand in your song selection?” She couldn’t have been a moment over twenty and he felt bad for her. Jittering as she stood there, he could tell easily she was nervous. “Yes, I think I’ll be ready to go in about five minutes here.” Giving the staff around him a shy look he nodded, “ya, five minutes. If not, have them crucify me.” Flashing her a bright smile, he chuckled when she blushed and ran off.

Diana fidgeted nervously as Alistair went through his song, “Put Your Head on my Shoulders.” His voice was soft like velvet and she could see the crowd of fawning young twenty somethings swooning over him. He was wearing a classic black tux, just like Frank Sinatra and she couldn’t help but smile. Next up was Sera, and she couldn’t figure out for the life of her, what song she’d chosen. The list of songs was still firmly in her head and nothing popped up for her. Turning her attention back to the crowd, Alistair’s song had ended, and he was going through the critic.

As he came towards the back, Sera was half shoved out onto the stage. “She really isn’t looking forward to singing a love song,” Alistair chuckled. “If she can’t pull it off, she’ll be going home tomorrow.”

“We tried,” Cullen’s voice cut in behind her and she tried not to spin to see him. “It’s in her head, her battle to lose or win.” Smiling he turned to Diana as Alistair made his way to the green room. “How are you doing?”

She couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped her lips, “I… I’m doing better.”

“Singing for you mother tonight?” He tugged one ear piece into his ear, still focusing on her, “or is there someone special?”

Flushing, she stammered, “I… well… uh…”

“I’m hoping this song goes out to the right one, and that she knows who she is.” Clearing his throat, he apologized, “I didn’t let you finish. Are you singing for someone special?”

Before she could get a word out she heard the music chime on for Sera, “What’s Love Got to Do With It” came blaring through the back speakers. “I…. yeah. I hope he knows who he is. I’m terrible at telling people how I feel or that I care for them.”

Both stood in awkward silence, before a staff member touched Cullen’s arm, “you’re next.” Acknowledging her he turned back to Diana. “Wish me luck?”

“You don’t need it, you’re incredible,” smiling her eyes twinkled and made his heart flutter. Nodding back to her, he followed the crew member towards the waiting deck.

Listening as closely as she could, she heard Varric make the announcement, “ladies and gentlemen, we now bring you Cullen Rutherford, singing a timeless classic. Sang by the King himself. Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley.” Waving his hand towards Cullen, Diana’s heart stopped. ‘Wait, is this… for me…’ Standing in the wings, she could clearly hear him. Soulful and deep, each note resonating personally with her. ‘Oh… oh my….’ She was breathless as the song came to a finish. ‘How am I going to do my song…’

Cullen answered his questions, listened to the critic of the judges, not that there was many. When he went to walk back he was swarmed by Alistair and Sera who were blabbering on about his performance. He tried to see over them, tried to catch a glimpse of Diana by she was no where to be seen. Trying not to show how deflated he felt he returned his attention to those around him.

Diana couldn’t breath, couldn’t feel the air fill her lungs. She was hunkered down around a corner, out of sight from everyone. ‘There was no way that song was about me,’ drawing in several more rapid breathes she was trying in vain to calm herself. ‘Just do your thing, just do your thing.’ Standing up she looked herself over in the mirror hanging on the wall. She’d changed in the short period of time. Everything felt like it was flying by her and she could hear Solus singing an old folks song she hadn’t heard before. Knowing she was next.

Taking one more look at herself, she tugged her hair out of the overly complicated hairstyle, giving he hair a quick fluff. Then pulling her scarlet lipstick from her pocket she applied it. Her mother loved that colour, and how her hair curled about her face when she sang. If anything, this was her mother’s favorite song, from her favorite movie. It was for two people now.

Steadying herself she pushed out of the bathroom door and marched towards the set wing. Taking her ear plugs from the set technician she hid the snicker as the stylist freaked out in the corner over her hair and lipstick. Solus gave her a nod before she strutted on stage. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have next, Diana Trevelyan. She’ll be singing a classic song from the movie with the same name. ‘To Sir With Love,’ by Lulu performed now. Enjoy!”

Cullen stood slack jaw as her words slapped him across the face. ‘She… does she mean me?’ Each note pierced through him with a force he never expected her slight form could produce. He was left guessing how to move forward. ‘In the middle of competition, really?’ He grumbled in his head as he watched the crowd cheer and Diana struggle to hold back tears.

When she came off the stage she wanted to rush into his arms, let him spin her around like all those cheesy romantic flicks she’d seen. Let the songs fade into the background as they’re enveloped in their own chorus of sweet, original scores. She chuckled at the gimmicky image in her head, pressing her lips together tight as Vivienne excused herself to go take her turn. As she reached the backstage she could hear the pennywhistle as Vivienne went into a rendition of ‘My Heart Will Go On.’ Diana choked the snicker down, thinking of twirling in his arms as Vivienne belted out the overplayed love ballad.

“Hey,” his voice was meek and when she turned his cheeks were as red as his shit. “That song, uh, it was….”

“Mhmm,” she smiled, feeling the fear wick away from her. “For the two dearest people to me right now. One watching at home, the other,” she captured his eyes with hers. “Well, I hope he knows.”

Before more could be said, the stage crew was gathering them all up, preparing for the final bow. Diana took her spot beside Solus and soon Vivienne. Hearing the song end, Varric raised his arms and calmed the crowd, “alright there we have it folks! Our original eight, finishing their second song. Welcome them back out onto the stage!”

Everyone filed out and stood in their line, waving and blowing kisses. “Remember, vote to keep your favourite in the competition and tune in tomorrow night, when we send home one singer. Don’t let your favourite go quietly. I’m Varric Tethras and this has been Sing Star!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of all the songs in this chapter: 
> 
> Alistair sang : [Put Your Head on my Shoulder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0RNeyjmaE0)
> 
> Sera sang : [What's Love Got To Do With It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7SvofIl--g)
> 
> Cullen Sang : [Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOK83_0FMB0)
> 
> Diana Sang : [To Sir With Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTapoA5RQyo)
> 
> Vivenne Sang : [My Heart Will Go On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKyVoAGSbp4)


	8. Time in a Bottle

Diana nervously paced her bedroom. They were all ready to go, only waiting on the call that the shuttle was there to collect them. With everything from last night and the other contestants flittering about she’d had no time to speak with Cullen. No point. What if she was gone tonight? His song, her song would mean nothing. Or would it? She began tossing those thoughts back and forth, as she paced up and down the small room.

“Hey, they’re on their way. Get out here!” Sera knocked sharply on her door, startling her from her thoughts. She thought about collecting some items but there wasn’t any point. Drawing in a breath to steady herself she quickly left her room and followed the group towards the shuttle. Whatever little possession they had would be packed up and sent home with them if they were voted out.

It was eerily quiet as they travelled towards the studio. No one was speaking. Everyone was clearly on edge. When they arrived, they were lined up in order of their performances. Each given a microphone before being sent to sit on modern stools on stage.

“We’re live in ten minutes,” Varric gave them all a smile. “Good luck kids.” Carefully he smoothed out his shirt and settled into his chair before the studio began to fill with a live audience. “By the way, we’re live on this one guys. Hope they told you.”

Diana tried not to let the nerves overwhelm her. There was no way of knowing who was going home, and from what she could see of Varric, he didn’t have any idea either. Keeping her eyes on him as the clock ticked down she felt her mouth run dry.

“I’m Varric Tethras and tonight on Sing Star, we’ll be saying good bye to one of our intrepid performers. Live!” As he waved his hands the light settled on the group of eight. “Tonight, in less than twenty-eight minutes we’ll find out who is still in the running and who will sadly be left out to watch.” As he gazed into the wide camera lens he went over each contestant, a large screen behind them playing snippets of their recorded live songs and their voting numbers. “Before our first commercial break we’ll go over what the judges said about Alistair Theirin.”

“Alistair,” Loghain’s voice was booming over the crowd of cheering fans before they slowly quieted down. “Your song, was simple, and a throw back to the rat pack days. Again, your voice was on point. Nothing can be said about your pitch or tone, it was perfect. I wasn’t exactly thrilled with it. I feel and still feel it was too old for you.”

Several crowd members feel into a fit of heckling at his comments and Alistair nodded along. Varric waved over to Josephine who said the opposite of Loghain, giving a stellar account of his performance. This went on for all the contestants, but for the most part Diana wasn’t really paying much attention. It was all a wash to her, the stress getting to her as well.

When it came time for the final announcements, Varric dragged it out. Having them all stand in a row on the stage, he walked back and forth between them before calling out names, “Cullen and Alistair,” pausing for effect he waved them back to the stools, “you are both going on to the next round. Take your seats. Smiling he went immediately back into his stalking mode, “Sera,” tension filled the air as Diana noted the time, only five minutes left. “You are safe. Join the others on the stools.”

“Ya!” Sera jumped up and fist bumped Varric on her way to her stool, making Diana giggle. “Diana,” she snapped up, her smile fading into a concerned scowl. “Go join your friend, you get to try again next week.” Sighing heavily, she mouthed ‘thank you’ to the crowd, blowing a kiss before taking her seat. Alistair and Cullen quickly patted her back while Sera hugged her tightly.

“Briala,” Varric turned to her, “you are safe as well, go take your seat.” As she passed him, he drew in a long breath. “Our bottom three this week. Sorry everyone, this was how it looked based on your votes. Vivienne, Solas, and Michel, step forward.”

Three very dejected looking contestants took a step forward. Vivienne standing proud, her head held high as she looked down her nose at Varric. “The third lowest votes went to,” opening an envelop he nodded, “Vivienne. You are safe. Take your seat with everyone else.”

Solas stood beside Michel, neither looking the other in the eye. When finally, she looked up, it was two minutes left. Someone off stage, flagged Varric down as they cut to a pre-recorded segment. Diana could hear the shock in Varric’s voice as he nodded and excepted the envelop. “Good tv,” was all she could make out before Varric took his place, “we’ve got our first shocker everyone. We’ve counted once, counted twice and now after a third time we’ve confirmed our contestant going home.” Flicking the envelop open, he shook his head, “both Michel and Solas tied for the least number of votes. Tonight, both will be going home.”

The entire studio burst into gasps at the revelation. Diana held her hands over her mouth. This was something they didn’t see coming at all. If this was possible, almost anything going forward was possible. Varric began waving his hands for everyone to calm down. “This is why you need to get those votes in. Help prevent this from happening again. Next week, our six remaining contestants will be singing songs from the seventies. We’ll see you then. I’m Varric Tethras and this is Sing Star!”

As the curtain fell, and the cameras flickered off, the rest of the contestants rushed the two men. Hugs and apologizes being passed about. Sera was crying the hardest, “it ain’t fair. That’s what it is, bloody...”

“Don’t start swearing my dear,” Michel smiled softly, “it is a competition. Come back and fight harder next week.”

Solas was emotionless as he calmly walked to the cab waiting outside to take him home. Michel was kind enough to say goodbye before he got into his cab. It was a painfully quiet ride back to the apartment. When they arrived, everyone went to their rooms. A silent sense of loss passing through. Diana used the quiet to call her mom. As the phone rang, she waited. “Hey mom, did you…”

“I’m so glad you are going on to next week! Have you picked out your song? Are you practicing? Getting enough to eat? You looked a little pale.” Her mother bombarded her with questions and it made her laugh. “Oh mom, I’m fine. I promise. I haven’t really looked at the list yet. I kinda, just wanted to see how you’re doing. You look better today, more colour in your cheeks.” While the image quality wasn’t the greatest she was more than relieved to see her mother. “Yes. I feel much better today. New medicine. It’s helping with my appetite, and I’m keeping more down. See, doing just fine without you here.”

Diana and her mother continued their conversation for another hour before Diana’s yawn had her mother waving her off. “You need sleep my dear. Have you had dinner yet? Go, eat!” Her mother smiled brightly, “we’re all pulling for you hun. Dorian’s got the entire crew voting your number as often as they can. Don’t give up! I’m so proud of you.” Diana could see her mother’s eyes redden and tears slip freely down her cheeks. “Oh, mom don’t cry. You’ll make me cry.” Chuckling she wiped at her eyes too as tears threatened to overtake her. “Alright. Alright. I’ll call you later. I need to eat, and you should rest. I love you mom.”

“Love you too kiddo. Now go and do you.”

With that Diana stuffed her phone in her pocket and quietly tip toed towards the kitchen. It wasn’t yet dark outside, but there weren’t any signs of anyone having been in the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she went about making herself a small meal. Something to tide her over till morning. When she turned she nearly squealed, “oh Cullen, you startled me.” Placing the items on the counter she shook her head. “Did not see that coming tonight. How are you holding up?”

“Ya, no. I’m fine.” He cleared his throat and came around the island to stand a short distance from her. “I was hoping to speak with you. It’s been an insane couple days and it seems like this is the only chance I’ll have.”

“Only chance? We’ll be working all week together. At least one more week.” Week. That one word slapped her in the face. “Perhaps I’m in a bit of shock.” Trying to fight through the odd feeling bubbling up she focused on making her meal. “What did you want to see me about?”

Cullen felt his resolve falter as he leaned on the counter. “Well. Uh, about the song…”

“You have such a beautiful voice,” Diana purred, still focused on her meal. “That song was just pure and incredible and whoever you were singing it for is one very lucky girl.”

“She is?”

“Of course, she is. I mean, come on. You are kind, tender, helpful and I mean, come on.” Stopping for a moment she looked up at him, as her hand instinctively flew to her hair. Twisting it up and pulling a scrunchy off her wrist, she began tying it up. “She’s got the best luck to have you.” Returning her attention to the meal she heard him sigh. “Cullen,” turning back she watched him hang his head as he walked down the hall towards his room.

When he managed to get in the door, he shut it before dropping onto his bed. ‘Smooth, so damn smooth. You had the chance to tell her it was for her and you caved. Absolutely blew it.’ Covering his face with his pillow he yelled till his lungs burned.

There was a letter on all of their nightstands. A list of songs from the seventies as Varric had said. He had to find a way of telling her, that she was the one he was interested in. Had to make it clear. Scanning the list, he felt even more distraught. Turning to his guitar, he began to mindlessly pluck away.

Diana finished her meal, tidied her dishes and returned to her room. Scanning over the list she huffed. ‘This is my jam and I can’t pick.’ Groaning she thought perhaps sleeping on it would make a difference. With one less contestant, there was more pressure now to do the best she could. At the bottom of the list was a small note. “Be ready to record in two days. Guest vocal coach will meet you at the studio.”

Time flew by and in no time they’re all jumbled about on the little shuttle eager to see what singing celebrity would be teaching them. When they pile off, a half mad dash ensued, and the camera crew loved each moment. Alistair threw open the door to see Smokie Robinson at the piano. Again, more pictures, and video later they get to their personal coaching moments, all under camera.

Diana handed the sheet music over and began singing as the piano played, Smokie listened in tightly. “Just my Imagination by the Temptations is a fantastic song. You sing it very well but I’m not feeling it from you. Did you pick a back up?”

“Ya, this one,” handing him the sheet music, he smiled. “Let’s go through it.” She went through her second song and Smokie clapped loudly. “This one. You have a really good feel about you when you sing this one.” Diana beamed and nodded, “then this one.”

After several more people Cullen had his turn. With four sheets in his hand he was fumbling when he walked in. “Hey there,” Smokie chuckled, “come on. Let me see what you’ve got.” Nervously he handed the papers over and waited. “I want to hear these two. I think they fit your look. Let’s see if they fit your voice.”

Running through both songs, Smokie slapped his hands together hard and let out a laugh. “You two are so similar. I’d love to hear a duet between you two, it’d be fantastic.” Selecting the music, he chuckled, “this one. Definitely. And talk to her, please. You’ve got this sad puppy look about you. Love shouldn’t hurt.”

Cullen nearly bounced out of his skin, “t-thank you!” Before he could say much more he was quickly whisked from the room, left holding the sheet music in his hands. “I’ll do that.”

Both Diana and Cullen were far too excited and in the whirl wind of PR events, photo shoots and sessions at the recording studio they hadn’t had a moment to speak. By the time the competition came around again, Cullen was a ball of nerves.

Driving to the studio was different and Diana could feel the tension. Almost everyone was deep in their music. Headphones and bobbing heads dotted around her. When they arrived the stylists, make-up artists and crew swept them up in a flurry of clothing and colours. Diana hadn’t really paid much attention to any of it. “We have a change of line up. Tonight’s order is Vivienne first, Briala second, Cullen you’re third.” Lifting the paper, the crew member continued on, “Sera you’re fourth, Diana fifth and our last up to the mic is Alistair. We have everyone queued up and ready, best of luck to everyone!”

There were several grumbles, but Diana paid it little mind. Tonight, was guaranteed to move quicker than it did before. Second last set well enough with her, and she relaxed as the make-up artist continued his work, applying thick layers of stage ready product to her face.

Cullen was in a chair across from her and he couldn’t help but feel hesitant. ‘Just tell her. Maker how hard is it? Hi, I was singing about you, and I really find you quite captivating. When this is all said and done, would you care to do coffee or that?’ Rolling his eyes at himself he nodded to the plaid shirt and black t-shirt combo.

Diana hung around the back-stage dancing along to everyone’s song and waiting patiently for her turn. “Hey,” Cullen’s voice caught her off guard and she was fairly confident she was scarlet red when she turned to face him. “Uh, Cullen, hey!” Flashing him a bright smile she saw him nervously knead the muscles at the base of his neck, “everything ok? You’re going to be fantastic, don’t worry. You’re gold.” Squeezing his arm, she looked past him, a stage hand waving to get his attention. “I think they want you now. Go on, we can talk after. Promise.”

“Diana, I…”

“Cullen, you’re up next.” The stage hand came over and tapped him on the back, handing him his guitar and ear plugs. “We need to get you ready.”

“Right. After,” he nodded back to Diana and her smile sent jolts through him. Turning his attention back to the stage he was ushered out far sooner than he was ready. Once again, he went through the small chit chat of the judges before he began his song.

“We have Cullen Rutherford, number three tonight. He’ll be singing, ‘One of these Nights’ by the Eagles. Don’t forget voting opens up after the show. Take it away Cullen!” Varric stepped back and the music filled the auditorium.

Diana felt her cheeks burn as he sung the song, so sultry and promising. Waving her face with her hand she took a step back, bumping right into Sera, “oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t…”

“Ain’t no thing. You was busy staring at your Cully Wully. He sure likes crooning for you. Give him a little of that thing eh? Or don’t. Would make it easier to win.” Shrugging her shoulders, she giggled away as Diana’s face reddened deeper. “Oi, didn’t think you could get more, you know, glowy.” Before Diana could retort Sera was spinning her about, “ah and there’s your knight in tinfoil now.”

Cullen came bounding off the stage, a fat grin upon his lips. “That felt good.” Handing the guitar to the stage crew and his ear plugs he hadn’t seen her face yet. When he turned he stifled the belly laugh bubbling up in his chest. Seeing Sera thrusting a very red Diana towards him. “Sera?”

“Oi, enough your silly shite. He likes you eh? You like him? Now, do the kissy face thing and be done with it. You’re going to make me sick.” Pushing Diana forward Sera shook her head and casually strolled towards the stage, waiting for the commercial break to finish before she was called up.

“You… that song was for me?” Diana was scanning him over, looking for an answer. When he gave her a nervous smile, she gasped. “It was. But… I thought for sure…”v  
“I told you, I wasn’t seeing anyone. I wasn’t lying about that.” He closed the distance between the two of them in a couple steps. “I… I didn’t know how to tell you. How to get it across. Every time I tried to say something, things got in the way and then I was worried I was taking advantage of you.” Hanging his head, he huffed. “I’ve been with you the whole way, with your mom, and I was concerned you’d think I was being a creep.”

“Sera just went on,” Diana ducked her head around him. “I want to talk. I believe you and I want to see what this is. I just...” seeing the tech wave her over she sighed, “I just can’t get a moment right now.” Taking his hands in her, she gave them a soft squeeze. “After, I promise.” Getting a final wave, she rushed over.

“Next we have Diana Trevelyan. She’ll be performing an Eagles hit as well! ‘Best of my Love,’ hang on to your seats, this is going to be a good one!” Varric’s voice reverberated back to Cullen who simple smiled back. Content in the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> 1 - Vivenne = Gypsy Tramps and Thieves : Cher  
> 2 - Briala = I Feel the Earth Move : Carole King  
> 3 - Cullen = One of these Nights : The Eagles  
> 4 - Sera = Me and Bobby McGee : Janis Joplin  
> 5 - Diana = Best of my Love : The Eagles  
> 6 - Alistair = Alone Again : Gilbert O'Sullivan


	9. Another One Bites the Dust

As Diana stepped off the stage and Alistair went past her, she caught sight of Cullen. He was fiddling with his shirt and the buttons. Before she could take two steps towards him, the rest of the contestants came over to prepare to go out for the final call and promote themselves. Each one was quickly thrust out onto the stage as Alistair’s critic finished.

Once again, they went through the process of going through their numbers, their attempts to bribe the crowd. When they all shuffled out, the group was led to the media area to allow fans to get signatures and selfies. Standing lost in a crowd she signed as many pictures and things as she could. Taking several pictures with young girls. Taking a moment to scan over the group she saw a female rushing up to Cullen. “Oh Cullen!” Her arms flew around his neck and she forcefully kissed his lips. Diana felt her heart shatter. Turning her back she rushed through the tunnel and back into the green room.

“Jessica, what the hell are you doing?” struggling to pull her off, he caught Alistair’s eye. He hoped that the panicked look in his face was enough for him to get security. Jessica’s fingers dug into his back and he let a hissing grunt from between his lips. “I said we were done. Get off me!”

“No! I know you love me still. All those songs, I know they were for me. You still love me. We can make this work Cullen.” Her eyes were wild, and he was beginning to think she’d lost her mind. “Jessica, let go of me!” His voice was harsh, and he reached for her hands, trying to stop the stinging as her nails began to carve into his skin. Time seemed to stop around him, and security was taking far too long. Her face turned sour and true fear gripped him. “Cullen? It’s that bitch that sings. Isn’t it? She’s got it in your head that…” Before she could finish her sentence two large security guards flanked by two well arm officers came about. “Ma’am please step away from Mr. Rutherford.”

“Jessica, do as they ask.” Cullen slowly released her hands, feeling someone wrap a protective arm around his waist. The second his hands were clear from her, he was quickly hauled back and out of the line of danger. As he fell back out of her sight, she lost her mind. Attacking and flailing at the officers and guards. Closing his eyes, he tried to maintain a calm exterior as the sound of a taser being deployed filled the air.

“Get the contestants out!” Yelled an officer as they went about cuffing her.

Diana was pacing back and forth. She’d heard the call for security, and with her hands trembling she couldn’t move. When Sera came to grab her arms she was still shaking, “oi, some daft bitch just attacked Cullen. All nuts like. They shocked her good.”

“Oh!” Diana shook her head, still trying to process everything she’d seen and not seen. Show personnel were rushing about trying to get them out to the shuttle. Cullen was shoved along, slamming into Alistair as they all boarded the shuttle. With the doors roughly slammed behind them they were speeding towards the apartment. Everyone was whispering, trying to figure out what had just happened.

There was so much chaos, it spilled into the living room as they all piled in. “I doubt they’ll be doing signings now.” Alistair shook his head as he slumped down onto the overstuffed couch. “You alright Cullen? Scary stuff.”

“Ya, ya, I think I’m good.”

“Shit!” Diana froze, “your back!” She rushed over and tugged at his shirt. “There’s blood, my god there’s blood!”

A couple people quickly scattered away, while Sera ran for the first aid kit. “I have the bandages!” Cullen removed his shirt, “shit, I… I didn’t feel it.”

“You will now, ya.” Even Sera looked concerned. “You don’t need an audience. Come on Ali bear, let’s let Diana clean him up in private.” Sera hauled Alistair off the couch. “You can help me think up dinner. I’m in the mood for wings and pizza.”

“Extra cheese?” Alistair sounded hopeful as they disappeared about the corner.

Diana had the first aid kit in her hand, “could you lay on the couch? It’d be easier.” Tying her hair up she followed him down, pulling out some ointment, rubbing alcohol and bandages from the kit. “I can’t believe someone would do this to you! Who was that?”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Cullen winced as the cold cleaning liquid stung the shallow cuts on his back. “I knew she wasn’t all there, but this,” hissing again he punched the couch pillow. “Wasn’t a possibility in my head.”

Diana began applying the ointment, “she was really intense. Wait…” stopping she slapped his lower back, away from the marks. “Is this what you wanted to talk with me about before I totally cried all over you about my mom?” Seeing him nod she groaned, “I am so selfish. Forgive me.”

“No!” Cullen twisted his head back as far as he could. “it’s alright. You were hurting and my problem, well, it wasn’t this at the time.”

“While I finish up, talk to me.” Diana softly sighed. Carefully treating each cut as he went on about losing his place, and all of his stuff. How she did this from time to time. How Jessica cheated on him, and how he ended up not telling her. “I couldn’t. You were so hurt, your mom, I couldn’t add my troubles to your shoulders. I didn’t want to crush you.”

“Oh Cullen,” finishing the last bit of clean up she looked at his t-shirt. Ripped and bloodied she groaned, “this is no good. You’ll need a new shirt, but you’re patched up.” Cleaning up the piling of bandages and bits of bloodied cotton balls, she washed her hands in the kitchen sink before returning the first aid kit. “You alright, outside of the whole physical thing?”

“No, but I will be.” Grunting he eased himself up off the couch. “Can we talk? I know this is terrible timing, and guaranteed someone is going home tomorrow, but, please. I need to speak with you.”

“Ya we can…”

“Oi! So, we decided on pizza. Execs say we can get whatever we want. Turns out Cully’s little incident makes them want to feed us good. You two have a preference on toppings or do we just order all the shite? Oh, and wings, we are doing wings. Saucy or dry?” Sera stood, hip stuck out as she penned away what she wanted on a notepad, waiting on their order.

“I’m easy pleasey,” Diana chuckled. “Meat, as much as you can get on the pizza. Wings, honey garlic and saucy. Ranch dipping sauce too!” Turning back to Cullen she smiled, “I’m starving.”

“Order a large of all that, I’ll share with her.” Coming around the counter to stand next to Diana, they waited for Sera to finish. “Thanks. We’re all good to order. Miss Queen is going to place it. Might scare them into a deal or something.” Laughing she skipped back down the hall towards Vivienne’s room.

“I’m beginning to think I’ll never get to speak with you, so here it is. I feel something for you,” tentatively he took her hand in his. “I like spending time with you. I enjoy being near you, even if we say and do nothing. You, make me smile. Does any of this make sense? I’m terrible at all this.”

Carefully, she pulled him against her, looping his hands behind her back, “I feel the same. But there’s a competition and nothing is guaranteed.” Placing her hands on his chest, she could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest. “I don’t want one night, Cullen.”

“Maker’s breath,” he hung his head, “no, not one. I’m sorry if I…”

“You didn’t. I’m just being open and upfront.” Cupping his jaw in her hand she smiled. “Let’s get through tomorrow then we can, figure this out.” Stepping up on her tippy toes, she places a gently kiss on his cheek. “Pizza should be here soon, and you might want to put a shirt on.” She snickered as Cullen’s cheeks tinted a vibrant red. “Go on. I’ll be here. At least for one more night.”

“I know where to find you,” Cullen smirked as he disappeared around the corner towards his room.

Dinner was a rash of talk. Everyone interested in seeing if Cullen was alright and ignored the hanging ax above them. Sleep was just as easy, everyone satiated and filled on pizza and wings. Before anyone was fully aware of it, they were being sent to the studio. Crowded on the shuttle they did their best to comfort one another, the group more cohesive now, knowing things may not be as simple as one gone. Diana was more nervous than she thought she could be. Cullen toyed with the bracelet around his wrist. Tugging and manipulating the leather-bound straps as he gazed out the window.

Only a small email was sent to them. “There will be no further media events after competitions. All future media events will be heavily screened in advance with plenty of security and police presence. We offer our sincerest apologies to Mr. Cullen Rutherford, and would like to inform everyone that the offender will be persecuted to the full extent of the law. If you require further assistance or aid of any kind, please do not hesitate to contact us. Sincerely, Sing Star production crew.”

As they shuffled into the studio, guards lined the walkway, “feel safe yet?” Vivienne mumbled as she rolled her eyes, pointing towards the doors. “I doubt anything is getting in other than us.”

“I hope so,” Diana smiled weakly as they continued through to the green room, where hair and makeup awaited them. Going through the paces the time dissolved away as they took their microphones and sat on the stage. Going through the judges, the videos, some idle banter before they all stood in a row. Varric playing to drama up as he spoke, “Since there are only six of you. I’m going to do this individually. No groups. So, let’s start.” Pacing back and forth he started, “Cullen, you are safe, take your seat.”

Clapping he waved to the crowd before sitting at his stool. Watching again as Varric paced back and forth, “Sera, you’re safe.” Again, she bounded by him half slugging Cullen’s shoulder as she took her seat. “Diana, you’re safe.” She looked over her shoulder, waving and blowing kisses before she took her spot.

“Alistair, you’re safe.” Varric waved him over as the spot lights fell on the last two, “again, in the bottom Vivienne and for the first time Briala. This doesn’t look good. But, first a word from our sponsors!”

Diana audibly groaned along with the crowd as Vivienne stood firm, and Briala made only a slight flinch at the statement. “Wow, those two?” Diana looked over at the group chatting away. “This is insane! Vivienne is amazing.”

“Briala ain’t bad, but she’s got a terrible resting bitch face thing going on.” Sera shrugged. “My money’s on her, but the ice queen ain’t far behind. Heard her coughing and croaking this morning. My bet she’s out either way.”

Diana and the crew were waved to hush as Varric collected the envelop. “Alright everyone. The person with the least number of votes tonight is.” Flicking open the top he pulled out a card and sighed. “Briala, you will not be continuing on the journey to be the next Sing Star. I’m sorry.” Vivienne walked past him, her head high as she took her seat. “Stay tuned for next week when our competitors will be singing rock classics. I’m Varric Tethras and this is Sing Star!”

Briala took it in stride, giving everyone hugs and comforting words before she departed. Before they left the stage, Vivienne began coughing. One of the team members came over, “ma’am,” he held his hand out to her and a crocking voice came out. “We need to take you to a doctor and have that looked at.” Protesting they half dragged her off. “Everyone else, let’s get you back to the apartment. You have songs to go over.”

“She’s got less than a week. I’m betting she don’t make it,” Sera snickered as they all piled onto the shuttle. “Six days ain’t enough time. She’s done for.”

Vivienne came back to the apartment late. Her neck wrapped in a thick scarf and a prescription bag in her hand. No one bothered her. Diana did her best to help. Offering to brew her some tea, make her something to eat. Each time Vivienne politely turned her down. With that, Diana gave up and returned to her room. It was late, and everyone was wiped from the emotional night. Changing she quickly got in bed, holding the paper and reading over the list. ‘So many good ones,’ grumbling she finally curled up. Tomorrow, she’d talk to Cullen and pick a song. But right now, she needed sleep.

Everyone was surprised in the morning to a list of media tours they were set to do. Appearing on morning television shows, and other talk programs. Once again Diana was forced to hold off on spending any private time with Cullen. By the look on his face she could tell he was about as enthusiastic about it as she was.

After a long day and quick meal, she sat with him on his bed. “I don’t know which one to pick. We’re supposed to meet our new vocal coach tomorrow and I have nothing picked. Or practiced. I feel completely unorganized.” Sighing she handed him back the paper, “did you pick already?”

Before they could get another word in, their phones both chimed. Looking down it was a message from Sing Star production crew. “Due to medical reasons, Vivienne will be unable to perform and has bowed out of the competition. We are not bringing anyone back. Instead we will proceed forward, and you will each sing two songs. Another song sheet has been attached to this email. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to message us with your concerns.”

“Well… shit.” Diana flopped back on the bed. “Now the pressure is really on. That leaves, you, Sera, Alistair and me.”

“It gets better,” Cullen laughed, “the song list is disco hits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I can't get the image out of my head. I see Cullen singing like Chris Daughtry, all sex and mmmm. Tattoo on one full arm, black and grey scale. Bar bell tongue piercing. I... can't... un-see it... You shouldn't either. Follow me on tumblr at KieraRutherford


	10. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

One song was hard enough, but now two and from completely different genres. Everyone pooled together to help each other. Sera had the two pages out as they sat in the living room. “Alright. I’m doing, Edge of Seventeen and Heart of Glass. What’s your poison Ali bear?”

“More than a Feeling, and I think Copacabana. I fairly confident I can do those two the best.” Alistair sat back a wrinkle creased his brow as he looked over the list again. “Ya, that’s the best I can come up with. We’re leaving in what? Two or three hours?”

“Three.” Diana sighed, “fine. I’ll do Stairway to Heaven and Karma Chameleon. Its not my favourite but it’s ones I know. Cullen?”

“Don’t Fear the Reapers, and Too Much Heaven. I can do those well. Done them before. Just got to pump it up a bit.” Chuckling he looked over the small group. “Feels odd doesn’t it?”

“Ya, like we’re sitting on a corpse.” Sera groaned, “alright, how’re we going to do this? Sing to each other? Piss off to our own rooms? Break into groups? Times ticking.”

“Why don’t you and Alistair go to one section, Diana and I can go to the other. Run it through once each, maybe twice. Don’t push it. Then meet to leave?” Cullen shrugged, “it’s up to you.”

“Sounds good,” Alistair stood up and extended his hand to Sera, “my foul-mouthed lady.”

“Oi, knock that off,” Sera blushed as she sprung from her seat. “Two times, not more than that. And we’re referring to music you two love birds. None of that smushy shite. We have work to do.”

Alistair and Sera headed towards Solas’s old bedroom at the furthest end of the house, while Cullen and Diana hung out in the living room. Diana immediately pulled up the songs on her phone and sat with Cullen as they played them through. Nervously she fumbled with her words, “did you? I mean first, or?”

Holding his finger out, Cullen went and retrieved his guitar. Sitting with her, he slowly began playing her song, Stairway to Heaven. Diana’s eyes lit up as he began, and she couldn’t help but start in, singing along as he played.

By the time they all went through their songs, their cell phones were buzzing with the notification the shuttle was waiting. Sitting on the bus, they all were silent. It was exciting to see who would be coaching them through their songs, but it was bittersweet. They’d lost so many people far sooner than anyone was prepared for.

Shuffling towards the door Sera stopped them, “oi! They’re recording this, and if we have any hope of getting out of here before the damned stroke of midnight, we’d all better be happy. Bloody ecstatic! I’ve got wings left over in the fridge ya!”

Diana chuckled, “of course. Smiles everyone, get excited.” Wiggling her fingers Sera laughed back at her. “Alright, hit it Al!”

Alistair nodded and pushed open the door. Sitting at the piano, postured perfectly for a photo op, was the legendary seventies singing sensation Peter Cetera. Diana was giddy, overly excited to hear his opinion on her songs. Several moments of excitement, pictures and lots of recorded moments went by before they each had their time with the famous singer.

Everyone felt drained when they returned to the apartment. Knowing that sooner than later they’d be back on stage, fighting for their spot in the top three. Cullen was more nervous than he had been, snapping two guitar strings as he practiced the songs in his room. Frustration was setting in and everyone was on edge. More media was planned for the rest of the week. Pictures, secured fan interactions and more small interviews with questions were set up. Each one more draining than the last.

He’d had enough. Standing up he marched to Diana’s room, calming himself he knocked on her door. “Hey, can I come in?” Hearing her acknowledge him he carefully opened the door and let himself in. “I can’t do this…” Hanging his head he wanted to disappear. “I don’t want this to stop. I enjoy spending time with you, and I’m afraid…”

Diana rose and crossed the small gap between them, “oh Cullen.” Tenderly she reached up, cupping his jaw in her warm palm. “Even if I leave, I’m not leaving you.” Running her thumb over his cheek, she groaned, “it will be hard not having you around though.”

“Don’t.” Cullen held her hand to his cheek, enjoying her touch. “I don’t think I can bare the thought.”

Diana guided him to her bed, to sit beside him, “then let’s not think about it.”

“How can I not! We have to perform soon and if they vote you out or me…” His words were smothered in his mouth as her lips crashed against his. He was further surprised when she threw her leg over his, half knocking him back on the bed.

With his eyes closed he lost himself in the sensation that flooded through him. Her hands tangling in his hair, lush, thick lips pressed against his. He needed this, needed her. There was a desperation in her that fed into his growing hunger. Struggling against himself, he didn’t want this to get carried away. How easy it would be, to indulge. To lose what was left of his conscious self, buried within her. She deserved better, they deserved better than to be lost in base wants. He returned her passion, deepening each kiss, lavishing her lips and tongue until he couldn’t breath.

In turn she felt her heart pounding in her chest. His lips were perfect. Each pass of his tongue had her seeing stars. It was so easy to want to give in to more. When he pulled away she let out a soft whimper, missing the heat against her lips. “Is everything alright?”

“We can’t do this. Not like this.” Breathing heavily, he reached up to hold her face in his hand, “not that I don’t want to. Maker knows I want to, but you deserve better. You deserve your own place, a good meal, a private night. Not like this, not here.”

Diana rolled off him with a groan, laying on her back. “I know you’re right.” Neither moved for a few moments, silence a welcome comfort in driving down the fire between them. “Let’s just get through this. We can make it work.” Diana fumbled with the blanket, finding his hand and lacing her fingers in his. Curling into his side, she sighed as she laid her head on his chest. “I never thought I’d find anyone quite like you Cullen. You’re very thoughtful and I appreciate that.”

“Not many people do in this kind of situation,” Cullen laughed warmly as he stroked her hair. “We should get some rest. This is going to be a hard week.”

“The hardest,” Diana sighed. No one moved, just enjoying the closeness of the other. Laying sideways on the bed, both slipped into a comfortable sleep.

Everything blurred together over the next few days as they attended to all the media and competition events. When the day came to sing, no one felt right about it. “No matter who wins, I think I’ve got some awesome friends for life,” Diana smiled at the three people in front of her. “Best of luck and don’t give it anything less than your best. Alright?”

“Oi, cut the pep talk. You’re going to make Ali bear cry,” Sera nudged him with her shoulder. “Come on, let’s entertain the breeches off these folks.”

Hand in hand they went onto the stage, showing a bold and collective front as Varric went through his speech. “Tonight, we have four contestants. Unfortunately, our iron lady, Vivienne fell ill and could not continue. We are down to four and they will be preforming two songs each. One classic rock song and a popular disco themed song. We’re going to kick off tonight with Cullen Rutherford, he’ll be rocking you out of your seats with Blue Oyster Cult’s Don’t Fear the Reaper!”

Diana, Sera and Alistair stood in the wings, clapping and dancing along with the song. Each one clapped and congratulated the other as they went through the rounds. Taking their final bow together before Varric sent them off. “Tomorrow night, we see our final three who will go on to compete one more time to see who will be the first, Sing Star! I’m Varric Tethras and we’ll see you tomorrow night when the votes come in. Remember vote for your favourite to keep them in the competition. Good night!”

“I think I’m going home,” Alistair sat with his face in his hands at the table in the apartment. “I messed the Copacabana song up majorly. I’m sure Barry Manilow is still cringing.”

“Ah, you did fine,” Sera snickered throwing a couch pillow at his face. “We could have all been perfect. Up to the people now.”

“Yeah.” Diana smiled. “Anyone else tired?”

“A little,” Cullen groaned, running his hand over his shoulder, stopping to knead at the stiff muscles. “We should all try to get some rest. Tomorrow night is going to be hard enough.” As he rose he nodded to everyone, “shower’s open for those who want a hot soak before bed, but I think I’m going to turn in.”

Diana nodded and turned to Sera, “I know you’ll want a shower. Give me five? I’ll be out of your way.” Seeing Sera nod she quickly cleaned herself up. Getting into bed, she took a quick call from her mother, before trying to cozy in for the night. Tossing and turning about for several hours she managed to get to bed a couple hours later.

Everyone was quiet at breakfast. Sitting sipping their coffee. Time ticked by slowly and no one wanted to address the elephant in the room. Each one had a different way of trying to keep themselves busy, trying desperately to settle their nerves. All were more than thankful for the text telling them to get outside and into the shuttle.

Arriving at the studio, they got into makeup and wardrobe. Meeting again briefly off stage they held hands one more time, “alright. Good luck and thank you.” Diana smiled. “It’s been so much fun, no matter what, keep smiling.”

Marching out to Varric’s sound bite, they took their seats. Varric went over their journey so far, playing back video and audio clips of their interviews and live performances. Diana wanted to chew her nails off as she waited for time to tick down, seeing the clock counter in the corner off stage. When it neared ten minutes left, Varric had them all line up in their usual spot. Pacing back and forth he drew out the pressure and fear another minute more before he opened his mouth. “With the most votes, we welcome Cullen into the final three!” The spot light hit on his spot and Cullen’s knees buckled. Alistair, Sera and Diana patted his arms and back, sending him off to the stools.

Again, Varric began to pace, and speak about the coming week, “with only three contestants left, they’ll be singing three songs each. Their original audition song, a song of their choice and a surprise pick which will be revealed at their special couching session.” Clapping his hands together he gave an exaggerated sigh. “It is with great sadness, that we say good bye to.”

Dramatic ticking and music filled the auditorium and the three remaining members huddled together. Each expecting their names to be called. “Sera. I’m so sorry, but your journey ends tonight.” Diana burst into tears, hugging her tightly as Varric continued on. “Join us live next week for the final performance. I’m Varric Tethras saying good night, and see you next week, live on Sing Star!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:   
> Sera : Edge of Seventeen by Stevie Nicks & Heart of Glass by Blondie  
> Alistair : More Than a Feeling by Boston & Copacabana by Barry Manilow  
> Cullen : Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult & Too Much Heaven by The BeeGees  
> Diana : Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin & Karma Chameleon by Boy George


	11. Sing it With Me

Diana sat in the corner of the bus, tears silently trailing down her face. There was only stunned silence as they dragged themselves into the apartment. Three. Only the three of them remained and soon one would be the winner. It had seemed like a golden apple when they all first heard it. Like all other temptations known to man, there was a catch. They’d each gotten to know the other, spending morning, noon and night side by side.

Sera always loved a hot shower after each competition and each time someone left. Diana now found herself doing it, slumped down at the base of the tub. Tears mixed with hot water as she let the full weight of her pain loose. By the time she emerged from the shower, the apartment was silent and dark.

Showing herself to bed, she swallowed hard, choking down the last urges to cry. This was a competition, they were going to lose people, but they weren’t going to lose each other afterwards. They’d all exchanged information, promised each other to at least email now and again. Curling up in her bed, exhaustion claimed her in a deep, dreamless sleep.

No one was ready to do much come morning. They’d received their song lists, and instructions for the week, but no one was eager to prepare. Instead they sat in eerie silence, tied up in concern for the other’s feelings. Too worried words may harm what hadn’t healed. Diana was the first to speak up, her voice hoarse. “This is it. It feels wrong.”

“It should have been me,” Alistair hung his head in his hands. Tugging at his hair he growled, “I should have gone home. You know it. Sera should be here. This is…”

“Hey,” Cullen patted his shoulder. “Al, come on. We’re all here because we’re good. We all knew we could go home at any time. Things just got a bit rushed. Can’t blame anyone for why you’re here and she isn’t. Put that into your next performance, win it for her.” Squeezing his shoulder, Cullen sighed. “We have some work to do, and we still don’t know what the third song will be. There’s only one song list here.” Flipping the small booklet about he shrugged his shoulders, “what did you want to do?”

“Nothing,” Diana rubbed at her arms, feeling far colder than it was. “Realistically I’d like some time to process but I know we don’t have it. Six days and we’re competing for the last time. When do we see the mysterious vocal couch?”

“Tomorrow,” Alistair sighed running his hands through his hair, trying to calm the mess he’d made. “So, we sing our audition song, one of our choice and then, what?”

“We find out tomorrow,” Cullen rose and padded off into the kitchen. Everything dragged on. Nothing to do but stare at walls or make some idle chit chat. Diana excused herself and went to her room to try to call her mother. “Mom,” her voice cracked, and she had to sit down. “I just need to talk, can you… are you busy?” Her mother listened as she ranted on. About how unfair it was, how she wasn’t even sure she wanted to win. Through it all her mother listened. When she finally finished there was a brief silence on the other end. “My dear, I am so proud of you. So few, when faced with a brass ring, remember those that fought to attain it as well. You hang on to that feeling. Don’t let anyone tell you it’s wrong. If you don’t win, I’ll love you. If you win, I’ll love you. That doesn’t change, my sweet child. There, does that feel better now?”

“Much mom,” choking back more tears she quickly finished the call before pacing towards the kitchen. It’d felt better to get it out, and with the emotions released, her appetite had returned; in full force.

Cullen was sitting at the island, reading over the list for what felt like the millionth time. He barely noticed her come in. Her soft sniffle caught his attention, “you alright?”

“No,” she let out a soft laugh as she began putting together a small meal. “But I’ll live. How goes the song hunt?”

“Terrible.” Cullen groaned as she flipped the page again. “We need songs selected and somewhat known for tomorrow and I am coming up with nothing.” Rubbing his forehead, he looked up to see her smiling at him. It was bright, warm and made his stomach flutter. In that moment he forgot about songs and about practice. When she returned her focus to her lunch he couldn’t help watching her. She was humming under her breath as she finished and began plating herself a healthy portion.

Sitting across from him she paused for a moment, noticing his soft grin, “you alright?” Stifling the smirk, she watched his face flush as she began digging into her meal. There were several moments of silence. She wanted to say something, tell him her biggest concern was him. Outside of the competition he had nothing. No home, and there was a fair chance his nut bag ex would have destroyed his stuff. She’d live with him this long, maybe… “Hey Cull…”

“Guys!” Alistair burst through the doorway, his phone tight in his hands. “I just got an email from the execs. Seems they’re wanting a night photoshoot. TONIGHT! They’re providing hair, makeup and clothes. But we need to be ready for pick up in like ten minutes.” He raced to the front door and began tugging on his shoes as he spoke, “they’re buying dinner because of the time.”

“Right,” Cullen stood and went to join him. Diana was left biting her tongue. There would be time, six days of it. Huffing under her breath, she joined them after a quick moment to herself. It was only a photoshoot. She’d have plenty of time.

Several exhausting hours later, and a full belly they all trudged in the front door. All too eager to wash and rest. “Don’t forget they want us up and ready for pick up by eleven.” Alistair rolled his neck, a healthy pop echoing down the hall as they all split towards their rooms. Diana flopped heavily upon her bed. “Tomorrow, I’ll speak with him tomorrow.”

Tomorrow went on the same way as the photoshoot had. Upon walking into the studio, they were shocked to find Loghain sitting at the piano, several sheets of paper in his hand. “Surprise.” His grin had Diana’s stomach flopping about. “I’m your surprise vocal couch, and your surprise song selection. I’ve gone ahead, and hand picked a song for each of you.” Holding up sheets with their names in bold black ink he chuckled. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Alistair was first, leaving Diana and Cullen alone in the studio sound room. Fiddling with her finger nails she was beyond nervous. It was taking everything inside of her not to lose her meager breakfast. They hadn’t been given their new songs and she couldn’t help but think of the worst. Loghain’s song choice might be the make or break for them. Rubbing her stomach, she finally bent over, sticking her head between her knees to try to steady her innards. She nearly jumped when Cullen’s hot hand began rubbing tender circles upon her back, “just take in a few breaths. It’ll pass if you just relax into it.” His voice was calming and closing her eyes she drew in steadying breathes through her nose. Just when her belly settled she heard someone call her name. Another chance lost. To nerves. Throwing her shoulders back she squared her jaw and marched into the recording room. “Mr. MacTier,” she was glad to not be contending with her belly, but Loghain’s smirking snicker had her nerves in full force.

“Ah, Ms. Trevelyan.” He waved her over to the chair by the piano, as he selected her name from the papers. “I remember your audition well. You had nearly perfect pitch, your inflection was on point and the song suited you. You and I by Lady Gaga, yes?” He was humming to himself as he looked over a couple notes. “You want to take a Don Henley song? End of Innocence? A very good song, but I am concerned it is a bit old for you. Here, this is my selection for you. But,” seeing her move for the paper he held his hand out, stopping her dead in her tracks. “This,” snapping the paper straight he nodded. “This is what I feel you need to stick with. Something that shows your range, that wonderful control you have, and something more youthful. I do hope you approve, my dear.”

Tentatively she took the paper and flipped it over. “A Million Reasons by Lady Gaga!” She half screamed as she began bouncing up and down. It was her current favourite song and one she’d sang over and over again. “Thank you! Oh, my goodness, thank you!” Without thinking she jumped from her chair and embraced the stern figure. She was surprised when he hugged her back, his voice full of mirth as he chuckled, “let’s begin.”

Cullen paced back and forth, alone in the waiting room. Alistair hadn’t returned, and no one was answering his questions. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he heard his named called and followed the crew towards the lone recording room. Maintaining a strong gait, he crossed the room to stand by the piano. “Mr. Rutherford,” Loghain extended his hand to Cullen, gripping it in a firm shake. “I remember your audition well. No Surprise by Chris Daughtry. Great rasp in your voice, perfect emotion to bring across the depth in the song. I loved it.” Scanning over a page he shook his head, “I am shocked you want to go with this song. Hallelujah by Lenard Cohen. A bold choice and not one I would have anticipated.” Tenting the page, he placed it on the piano before pushing it towards him. “There isn’t much I can say. You have a good understanding of your vocal capability, range and power. You’ve made brilliant song selections as we’ve gone along. I’m pleased to see you selecting more of a ballad to stretch your talents for the crowd. Here, is my selection for you.”

Gingerly lifting the page Cullen’s smile spread over his lips as he read out loud the song, “Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon. I like it.”

“Good, let’s get to work Mr. Rutherford. I’m expecting perfection from you.”

Night had fallen outside the studio by the time they loaded into the car. Once again, the staff offered them a meal. Picking up something quick along the way, they hauled their fast food load into the apartment. No one talked, exhaustion from recording and practice seeped through the small group. Morning came too quick and once again they were rushed off to something else. Diana let it slip her mind. Forgetting to speak with him about it. It wasn’t until they were standing in the wings of the auditorium that she remembered. He’d already ducked onto the stage to sing his first song.

“You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, my dear.” Alistair wrapped a comforting arm about her shoulders. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No, thanks for the offer Alistair. I just, have a lot of my mind, you know?” Smiling she patted his hand. “You’re next. Are you ready for this?”

“Of course, I am,” he puffed out his chest a wide grin plastered to his lips. “When I win, I’ll be sure to get you private back seat tickets to all my shows. You and Cullen, naturally.”

Poking him she snickered, “I’d be more than happy to see it. Best of luck. Drinks, when we get back?”

“My dear, yes!” Alistair sighed as Cullen came bounding towards them, a stage hand counting down before sending him out.

Cullen and Alistair gave each other a quick high five before Alistair dipped out onto the stage. Diana and Cullen stood silent. Listening to Varric rattle on about Alistair, and the judges before the music began. “Diana I…”

“Move in with me.” She blurted it out. Flat and quick, taking them both aback. Several moments passed before Diana nervously began to giggle. “I mean, if you want to. I just figured, you have no where to go, and well…” His finger was pressed against her lips as she snapped her eyes up at him. He was smiling wide, his lips threatening to overtake his ears. “Yes, but first. Let’s get through this. We can talk more, in private, later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to get this out. My laptop died, my back up files corrupted, and I lost all my unfinished, unpublished writing. After a wave of crushing depression, I had such wonderful words of kindness. I sat down, and tried. The words flowed from me in less time than I thought, and honestly, I prefer this version better! So, I hope you enjoy, and thank you!!!


	12. Sing Star

After getting back from the last performance of the show, they were all in a giddy mood. Alcohol flowed, and they celebrated until nearly dawn. Cullen rubbed at his head, groaning loudly as he went to roll over. Only his arm was pinned, under something warm and breathing. Half opening one eye he saw her frame curled against him. Dead asleep and breathing heavily. Glad they were both still in clothes he didn’t want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. His head was pounding, and he wasn’t entirely sure what time it was. Fumbling he managed to catch the time on the wall clock. Just a little after noon. They had a couple hours left before they were scheduled to be picked up. Cozying back against her, he felt her shift and a soft mumble break from her lips. “Shhh, we have a few more hours. Don’t rush it.”

“I don’t want to if this is how I get to sleep.” Sighing heavily, she pulled his arm around her waist as she snuggled back into the small mountain of pillows and blankets. Soft hints of fresh coffee and cooking bacon began to waft into the room, and Diana’s stomach let out a loud grumble. “Ugh, damn you Alistair,” she shook her fist in mock anger before slowly starting to get up. With a scent that heavenly, her stomach was in no mood to allow her to rest.

Cullen’s stomach echoed hers as he rolled over, “it smells really good.” Carefully getting up he rubbed at his temples, the dull throbbing beginning to set in. “Water sounds better.”

“Coffee,” Diana mumbled as she staggered to her feet, still wearing the same clothes from last night. “I’m going for a shower. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Cullen’s mumbled yes was her only answer.

Alistair was busy working away, building a huge breakfast with as many of the fixing as he could remember. By the time Diana and Cullen joined him, his bounty was laid out along the island. “Help yourself. I figured since I started the drinking mess, I should take care of everyone.” Smiling wide he began to load up his own plate, a steaming mug of fresh coffee in hand.

Eating in relative silence, Alistair was the first to break it. “The car will be around in an hour. They want to do this whole, ‘saying goodbye’ piece. Sad faces and all while we drive through the city in a smaller SUV, type car. It’s going to be a couple stops too. One at the studio, we’re encouraged to thank the staff, hugs an high fives.”

“Great.” Cullen groaned, Diana echoing his sentiment. “Let’s get ready then.” Diana said as she deposited her plate in the sink. Each packed their few belongings and set the bags by the door. Name tags set in plain sight. Shortly after they were whisked away. Inside of a limo they were driven around town, to all the sites they’d been to while filming. All while being filmed. They were coached to point, and Diana was told crying would be a bonus. They stopped at the studio, said their fair wells, and before long they were taken to the stadium. Hair, make-up, wardrobe, all while being filmed intermittently. “We’ll slap it all together with a sappy song over all the footage. Don’t worry too much.”

As she sat, awaiting their next moment she watched Alistair get dragged into a staged room. “What’s…”

“We’re doing stories on your journey. Varric will be interviewing you and asking questions. Don’t worry, it’ll all be edited down for time. This is a one hour long, live show. The producers just want a lot of good sound bites to fill time.” The young make up artist applied a bit of powder to Diana’s nose as she spoke. “You’ve been fantastic! I love your voice.” Blushing she slipped a paper and pen into Diana’s hand. “Would you be so kind as to give me a signature? I adore your voice so much.”

Signing several sheets of paper and a magazine cover with her face on it she was ushered into the interview room. Varric was calm as someone blotted the sweat and grease from his face. “Hey, take a seat. They’re just getting me camera ready. This shit makes me break out.” Waving his hand over his face he flashed her a smile. “It’s a pleasure to speak with you one on one. Your voice is so pure and powerful. A joy to hear. Relax. I’m just going to ask a few questions from the note cards here then you’ll be off for some more pictures. I have to interview Mr. Rutherford next and then the show is set to begin counting down.” Flicking his wrist up he drew in a hissing breath. “We need to move this along. Are we ready to record?” Looking about the room he received several nods. “Alright, Ms. Trevelyan, let’s begin.”

Cullen ran his hand through his hair, as he stood with a microphone in his hand. Alistair and Diana beside him. “Well, this is it.” On stage Varric was warming the crowd up, preparing for the opening of the one hour special. “How much longer? I can’t see the camera count down from here.” Alistair tried to peer around the curtain to see. “About two minutes, if I understand their gestures.” Cullen sighed. Turning about to both of them he drew in a deep breath. “It’s been an honor and a joy to compete against you.”

“Same,” Diana forced the smile to her lips. Seeing the house lights dim she waved Cullen to turn around. Standing in silence they watched the opening to the show. It was a beautiful and heart felt piece strung together of all the contestants, their songs, and a bit about them. Diana caught the flutter of the curtain on the opposite side of the stage, “is that…” her eyes lit wide as all the voted-out contestants piled onto the stage. Taking up stools set out beside Varric, he did a quick interview of the group. Lasting no more than ten minutes.

Cullen checked his watch, “we’re already fifteen minutes in. Wow, this is insane.” Nerves were beginning to set in when two stage hands motioned them to get on stage. Following together they were set on three stools opposite of the others. Diana waved with a bright smile over to Sera who returned her gesture. Varric went on, “here they are, our final three contestants. Let’s take a moment to look at their journey to become the first Sing Star.” Lowering his microphone, he motioned over to a massive screen behind them. It played the clips from their auditions, each of their songs, and then the bit they’d done on the way to the studio. All of it playing to an uplifting pop hit. As it wound down, Varric let out a dramatic sigh, “it’s been quite the time hasn’t it.” The crowd reacted, and Diana had to dab at the corner of her eyes to prevent the tears from freely flowing. “After a brief message from our sponsors we’ll show you a little sit-down interview I had the pleasure of hosting with our final three. More to come, including a surprise performance! Don’t miss it. Stick around, and we’ll be back to the finale of Sing Star.”

As the camera man waved to show they were off the air, Diana rushed over to see Sera. Exchanging hugs, they chatted quickly until the crews began the countdown. Sitting in her stool, she felt much better having seen Sera. “Welcome back to Sing Star. It’s been an incredible contest, with amazing talent, and mind-blowing performances. Right now, we’re going to look at Cullen Rutherford.” Waving back to the screen, the crowd listened to the pre-interview and Diana was impressed with how it turned out. Varric regripped his microphone and looked over at the three judges, “did you have anything to say?”

“Yes,” Loghain grinned, adjusted the tiny microphone on the desk. “Cullen. I’ve said this from the beginning. Your voice is on point. You have an excellent understanding of your vocal range and have successfully selected songs that fit your aesthetic. I don’t know if it’ll be enough to crown you the Sing Star.” The crowd let out a roar of boos behind them, before he waved off to Josephine. “I have to agree and disagree with Mr. MacTier. Your voice is just the right amount of gruff when you preform rock songs. Yet it’s smooth and rich when you select something slower. I’d wished you’d done more ballads. I think no matter what happens tonight, you’ve got the chops to be a star.” Clapping she nodded to Leliana.

Squealing her chair backwards, she stood and clapped. Loudly for a few moments before returning to her seat, “you’ve bee excellent. Knowing your audience, playing all your points. I mean the leather jacket, ladies,” she waved over the crowd which let out a roar of cheers and whistles. “You have the look, the voice and the talent. I can’t see you anywhere but on a stage. Will it be you tonight? I don’t know.”

“Thank you judges.” Varric smiled wide, “another brief commercial break and we’ll be back to look at Diana Trevelyan. Stay tuned, Sing Star will be right back.”

Diana rung the microphone in her hand, wondering why they had them. Cullen hadn’t spoken during the last bit and looking at the clock they were just a little over half way. Both men wrapped their arms around her, giving her a warm smile before the camera man counted them back in. “Welcome back to Sing Star. One of our firecracker contestants, Diana Trevelyan. Let’s look at her interview.” Same as Cullen it played out before Varric turned to the judges.

“Honestly, my dear,” Loghain cleared his throat before licking at his lips. “You have been marvelous. A pleasure to watch, easy on the ears and tugging on the heart. You deserve this, and you’ve worked hard to be here. It shows, and I just want to do one thing.” Rising he applauded her. Slapping a hand over her chest, she choked back tears. Mouthing over and over thank you as Josephine started in next. “I have to echo a lot of what Loghain has said. You have a beautiful, clear voice that pulls you in for more. You just want to hear more. You belong up there, and I can’t say if you won or not, but you won’t have to fight to stay in this industry.”

“Leliana, I can see your wheels spinning over there. Lay it on us,” Varric smiled as he crossed to Diana and handed her a tissue. “I do. I agree with a lot of what they stated. There is no doubt about that. I wished we could have heard more rock songs, something a little harder from you but over all I’m impressed, and I think they are right. No matter what, you have a place in our industry. I see many good things happening for you.”

The crowd clapped along as Varric waved them to calm down. “We have time to get in Alistair. Our crooning King. Roll the interview!” Alistair grinned wide as he watched, squeezing Diana’s hand before they went to the judges. “You have a rare talent. A way of singing that hasn’t been done and done well for some time. You remind me of Michel Bublé! That’s a compliment by the way,” he chuckled as he turned to Josephine. This time Josephine rose from her seat and began clapping, “I adore you. You have a zest about you, and a boyish charm that is hard to resist. I just want to snuggle you up in a blanket and take you home!” Responding to her words the crowd roared and clapped along behind her. “I think you’re a wild card, a true threat to the title and it wouldn’t surprise me if you took it tonight.” Waving over to Leliana, she settled into her chair. “Alistair, or Ali bear as our dear Sera calls you.” Leliana giggled as Alistair flushed softly under the heavy stage lights. “You’ve grown. We’ve seen you come a long way in such a short time. I hope you keep moving forward no matter what. You have a unique quality that makes you hard to forget. Good luck.”

As the crowd cheered Varric came about again, “after a break, we’ll speak a bit with our contestants and, we’ll say good bye to our last voted out contestant. We’ll go from three to two, after these messages.”

Nervously all three exchanged glances. There was no way of knowing even slightly who was in the top two and it seemed all their mouths had run dry. Cullen had waved to a stage hand who was checking Varric’s makeup, “could we get some water?”

“Of course, I’ll have three bottles brought right out.” Quickly they had their water, and each sat in an awkward silence. Unsure what to say to the other. Far sooner than they were prepared for, the count down had them scrambling to hear what was to come. “Welcome back, we’re going to get right into it folks. I have in my hand an envelope. Inside is the name of the person who will not be in the bottom two.” Pacing back and forth, he carefully pulled open the tab and removed the stark white card from inside. “I’m sorry. Diana, you will not be the next Sing Star.”

Sitting stunned, she felt Alistair and Cullen hug her before she was walked over to the other side with the other contestants.

Cullen felt the lump grow in his throat, as her stool was taken off stage. Being pushed closer to Alistair he excepted his hand and gripped it tight. Alistair was trembling, he could feel the shaking through his finger tip, “hey, breath.” Cullen whispered as Varric began another spiel. “We’re nearly to the end everyone. We have a special performance this evening. Our own Lady Nightingale, Leliana will perform one of her hits on this very stage!”

Both men were ushered over to the other contestant side, to sit in two gold high backed chairs. It gave Cullen the chance to speak briefly to Diana as another video played and the crew set up for Leliana’s song. “There isn’t much time left,” his voice was filled with concern as he reached for her hand. “No matter what,” she smiled, “I’m with you.”

“Give Leliana a big house welcome as she preforms her latest hit!” Varric waved over to the curtains as she came out in a dress reminiscent of the fifties flappers. Dark plum with glitter and gems shimmered as she strutted across the stage. Her knee-high jet-black boots adorned in nearly as many crystals. They’d curled her flaming red hair into a bouncy bob, and no one was sitting through her performance. Everyone bopped and danced until the last moment when the auditorium filled with the happy squeals and cheers of the crowd. Varric easily handed Leliana a microphone and they carried a short conversation before Leliana threw the show to a commercial break.

Diana was just regaining her senses, seeing the clock tick down. Eight minutes left in the show and they were in commercial break. When they got back, surely, they’d announce the winner. Before she could get a word in to Cullen, Varric came bounding over and asked the men to come stand on either side of him. In the dead center of the stage.

Both men flanked Varric as he took the envelope from the stage hand. “Three, two, one.” Varric’s smile was back in place and he didn’t miss a beat. “It’s come to that time in the show everyone. The season finale of Sing Star! That’s right, we’ve been picked up for next year. Go to SingStar.com now for information on auditions in a town near you! Dates will be announced online, and later in commercials on this network!” Flicking the envelope out Varric looked over to each man, slowly tipping his head. “It’s been an incredible season. Tons of talent, incredible performances and now. Now, we stand here to announce our very first Sing Star.” A drum roll began as Varric slowly unsealed the envelope, drawing out the anticipation to a razors edge. Finally, the white card slid out of the envelope. “Your first, Sing Star is.” Deadpanning to the camera he took a sharp step backwards and grabbed the winner’s wrist, “Cullen Rutherford!”

Balloons and confetti in silver and gold came showering down from the rafters. Flooding over the crowd and the stage as Varric yelled into the microphone over the roaring crowd, “thank you for watching Sing Star and we’ll see you next season with a new group of talented performers. I’m Varric Tethras, thank you and good night!” With that the cameras clipped off and everyone surrounded Cullen. Congratulations and plans being whipped around in lightning speed.

Diana was numb. Part of her was completely unsure how this would go down. He would be a national sex symbol in no time, and would he even remember her. Hanging her head, she was frozen in place. Debating between rushing off the stage or going to congratulate him. Her feet began to move against her, heading towards the back when two hot hands wrapped around her waist. “Where are you going?” Cullen’s bubbly voice was right behind her. “I… I didn’t think…” She stammered out as she turned in his arms. “We’re in this together, right?” His eyes were searching hers, begging for her to utter a yes. Diana’s face lit up, “do you really have to ask?”

“No, I guess I don’t.” Leaning in he captured her lips in a tender kiss, the contestants hooting and clapping behind them. “When can you move in?” He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers. “Does immediately sound too soon?” She winked as he cupped her jaw in his hand. “Not soon enough.” Again he slanted his lips over hers deepening the kiss, until all either could hear was the beating of their hearts in perfect unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this little piece. I hope the ending wasn't too easy to guess. It was a lot of fun to put this together and I kinda saw Cullen as Chris Daughtry from American Idol. So for reference, there it is. Follow me on tumblr under KieraRutherford for new fics, to chat, or just hear a bit about me from time to time. Thank you again!


End file.
